Let's do the Odyssey!
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY! Find a new addition to the cast with Princess Amina, Tayio (Her buddy Bonneter), Nabi, Drako, Kit, and Lina going on the big adventure to crash Bowser's wedding with Peach. Will things go awry? OF COURSE THEY WILL!
1. Let's do the Odyssey!

(OH BOY. I haven't been on this account in a while, mostly because I forgot about it and that I'm not into Undertale anymore. I mean I am but I'm not up to writing anything about it anymore. So now I'm just doing random stories that I have cooped up in my Google Drive and SD card. So enjoy this!)

(I'm not putting myself with Mario.)

The Mushroom Kingdom was in an uproar, cheering and clapping for the party and upcoming news. Toads and Todettes, and Patchuni alike (there's a plentiful amount mind you.) clapped happily as Princess Peach walked onto the stage they had built for this moment "Welcome one and all to these special few days!" She exclaimed as her loyal subjects calmed down and waited "My long lost sister, who has helped us so many times. Is with us today, and by the end of the week she'll be your new Princess!" She smiled sadly at all the Toads and Todette's faces who looked both upset but happy as well, because Peach's sister did mean a lot to them all. She was the rightful Princess..though she was happy to not be the ruler. "Now let's all welcome my wonderful sister, Amina!" A makeshift elevator descended from the roof of the stage with Amina in a stunning purple dress like Peach's, standing in it. Once on the stage Amina waved a smile present on her face "Thank you, all for being here! I know how you must feel, but worry not my friends." Amina started stepping off the elevator, Mario and Luigi had heard something in the distance and turned around looking up to see a huge white flying ship, decorated in purple banners and the such. The sound they heard was a Bonzai Bill shooting toward the center stage "Princesses!" Mario and Luigi had made a dash for the stage as the crowd went into panic, Amina and Peach had ducked for cover as the Bonzai Bill blasted the stage to bits, Patctuni and Toads/Toadettes alike tried to run from the debri, Amina sat up slowly and waved the smoke from her face with light coughs as well "What on earth happened?" She looked up and glared at what she saw, King Bowser of the Koopas in a white and purple tuxedo on a big flying ship "As the situation right now is bad, he looks really good in that tux." Amina glanced over at the fallen Mario brothers and ran over to them "Mario, Luigi. Wake up Bowser is here...again!" As she shook them awake she heard a scream for help and turned to see Princess Peach kicking and screaming from the grasp of Bowser "Let me go!" She pleaded as Mario stood up with a glare "Always ruins a good party." He hissed, throwing a glare at the Koopa King, who mirrored the glare. Luigi had went to help the fallen Toads/Todettes and Patchuni as an idea popped into the scatterbrained Princess head and follwed Mario who had jumped onto the ship "Princess Amina! What are you doing? You've got to stay here and stay safe." Mario stated about to escort her off the dangerous flying ship, but she dug her blue heels into the wooden floorboards and huffedd "I'm not staying behind this time Mario, I'm helping you fight Bowser. Everytime me and Peach have to sit in the sidelines well not this time." He glanced around as the flying ship started to take off 'Too late now..' "Alright, Princess. But please stay out of trouble." Amina clapped her hands happily "No promises, I wish Luigi could've came as well.." She mumbled as Mario ran off to find his Princess, leaving Amina to her lonesome she spotted Peach up on the top deck and quickly made her way toward her "Peach! There you are, come on let's go find Mario and get away from this creep." She took a look at the Princess of the living mushroom people as her blonde hair looked quite disheveled, like she's been shook around for a long time. She was shaking on the spot. Though Amina took notice to her crown, it was a different one it was a tiara..Amina's face changed to a look of pure confusion as worried purple eyes popped into frame.

"Amina, look out!" She stopped, beginning to violently tremble. Amina gasped feeling a pair of large claws grab her up from behind the waist, and and turned to face Bowser with the largest smirk across his face "Princess Amina...of the Patched Kingdom." He started, looking her up and down "You know, that wolf knight of yours left quite the mark on me. You're lucky I haven't crushed you yet." He glared as Amina huffed wriggling around in his tight hold "Let go of me, you asshat!" She warned in a tone that displayed multiple levels of anger. Peach shook her head and placed one of her hands on her face before letting out a quite noisy sigh, strange for even her. Amina gulped softly as Bowser inched his big mug closer to her face "You've got a lot of spunk for someone who can get crushed any second now." He smirked with a smug look and tightened his grip on her making her gasp for air, Bowser had made a sound of pain letting Amina go falling to the floor as the giant turtle-dragon turned quickly to find Mario landing on the bottom deck "Keep your claws off the Princesses!" Bowser let out a growl and jumped down from the top deck and Mario flipped away, the king of Koopas let out another growl and belted out a large ball of fire from deep within, blasting it towards Mario only for him to move to the side from it Amina sat up worried for the Red capped hero as she watched the fire ball disappear in the distance, Mario huffed softly looking up angrily at Bowser as Peach and Amina stared with worried faces, Bowser laughed softly before grabbing his specially made white top hat with his logo and spikes "This is the end…," and tossed it towards Mario "For you!" The white top hat wizzed passed Mario's head throwing off his signiture red cap, Amina stood up and quickly ran over to Mario noticing the top hat coming back "Mario! Look out!" She dove towards him and grabbed onto him but the Koopa King's hat bashed into them sending them flying off the edge with shouts of terror "Mario! Amina!" Peach had yelled out from Bowser's grasp trying her best to get free of him "Didn't expect Amina to do that, oh well. We're down a bridesmaid then." Bowser mumbled.

-Skipy skip!-

-BA BAM!-

Amina and Mario fell to the grey grassy ground. It was a surprise that they were still alive, but they were immortal by the game's standards at least. Two ghost like creatures with hats appeared before their bodies both with worried looks as the floated around them, speaking in low voices that is until Amina slowly sat up shaking in light pain "Ugh, that was the most painful fall I've ever had." She looked around "Where are we?" She heard a mumble, and looked over to Mario and helped him stand by slinging his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand up "I actually don't know, it's definitely not the Patched Kingdom or Mushroom Kingdom." She admitted "It's too monochrome, for those." "But, we need to get you to a hospital." He shook his head and grunted "I'll be fine... Princess." He whispered "Just take it easy then." She assured him with a laugh "I kinda like how it looks though, monochromatic hills. Tiny dots of lights in the distance. Fog flowing like a sea around the place. Also the houses have hats." She spoke of the place like it was the greatest thing that existed making Mario chuckle dryly "Mario…" Her voice wavered making Mario look over to what she saw two little hat ghost both holding her Patch Kingdom crown and a piece of Mario's cap "Hey give me back my crown!" Amina exclaimed as the two ghost gasped and quickly flew away "Good, you scared those..well they're not Boos'." Having Amina huff as they started a chase for their head accessories "We can't chase these hats all day!" She groaned "Look whatever you two are, I'm sorry! Can I please get my crown back?" The hats stopped as they reached what could be called a hat crazy town, two ghosts came into view.

One was a white top hat with red eyes and a blue tuft of hair, while the other appeared to be a dark blue floppy sun hat with black trim and bow, it had light blue eyes "Sorry for running away like that, we've become quite scared ever since some big monster came into our home." The sunhat ghost spoke, it was a girl "He kidnapped my sister Tiara, after trashing our home, We could've flown to get to her but that monster destroyed our ships." Amina growled clenching her fist "That damn..how could he do this? Look that monster is named Bowser, and he kidnapped my sister too. I'm pretty sure I saw your sister on her head before..we got blasted off his flying ship of terror." The second hat ghost held up her tiny hands to point at the tall tower in the distance "We were trying to find a way to take down that ship of meanies, but with our ships ka-poot we're just floating hats.." Amina walked forward slowly to them "Who are you?" She asked gently "I'm Cappy," The first hat explained "And that...that evil monster took my little sister! And your big sister! And I'm not stopping until we have them back safe!" He shouted proudly making Amina smile widely "And what about you?" Mario asked the other hat "The name's Tayio," She grinned her eyes moved to signify that she smiled "Cappy's my best friend!" Cappy seemed to blush at the words and laugh nervously "Let's see if we can help them out!" Tayio exclaimed as Cappy nodded and soon the two flew into the air swirling around each other before popping into their hat forms and landing on their heads, Cappy appeared to be to big for Mario's head and Tayio was just right for Amina, it matched her dress "I look silly," Mario mumbled "I think it looks cute on you." Amina chuckled fixing up Tayio on her head "I love that you match my dress." Tayio giggled "I know, I was hoping you'd like me~" Cappy took the hint and formed into his ghostly form grasping onto the shred of Mario's hat "Maybe this fits you better." He spun around before popping into Mario's signature cap and plopping onto his head, he fixed him up right "Of course." Amina chuckled and jumped as the sound of screaming came through the town. The four new partners glanced at each other before taking off into the hat ghost village. The screaming sounded far too high-pitched to be an adult, but too nasally to be one of the hat ghosts, they all reached a circle of ghosts who were crowded around something "Oi!" Tayio screeched "Princess of the Patched Kingdom coming through!" Amina scoffed rolling her eyes as Mario cleared his throat "Amina?" Mario started, pointing to the dark grey grassy ground. Amina turned her gaze to meet the eyes of the rabbit-wolf hybrid named Lina, she had a heart patch on her cheek and was shivering in fear, her deep red eyes showed happiness now after they noticed Amina "Mina, Princess Mina!" She sat up quickly and dashed to her hiding in her purple dress "It's okay folks, go on about your day." Amina waved the crowd off as she bent down to meet Lina's gaze "What on earth are you doing here? You should be home with Nabi and Drako." Lina held her long ears and whimpered "Big mean turtle monster came to Patched Kingdom and kidnapped me, my parents, and Kit as well! He wrecked everything looking for us and you." She pouted sadly "I got separated as papa tried to protect us and everyone got blasted of the ship." Mario glanced at Amina and took hold of the young hybrid backing away slightly as Amina let out an angered yell setting some of the grass ablaze "When I get to the turtle I'mma rip his shell off!" She stomped around angrily and took some deep breaths "Wait, your knight. A wolf, and your planner a rabbit. Made this?" He gestured to Lina as Amina blew some of her hair from her face "Story elements, you'll see why later." "What?" "What?"


	2. Let's do the Odyssey! 2

"Anyone gonna tell us why she was able to set the ground on fire?" Tayio spoke as they all sat down in Bonneton Cafe (I'm adding certain things, like the cafe would be in every area except Ruined Kingdom, Lost Kingdom, Dark side, Darker side, Cloud Kingdom, and Bowser's Kingdom. There is one there but it's one that matches the style so it's different. Their purpose would be if you don't have coins or if you just want to stop and rest, chat with friends online, or see Mario sit down and have a cup of coffee.) In her ghostly form she sat by Cappy who was talking with Mario, Lina had spoken up and giggled "Mina can kinda control some elements. ONLY kinda though, when she gets really mad she can go foowsh!" She told the sunhat ghost making fire sounds having her chuckle a bit "Well that makes sense, so everything she has on her is safe from that right? I'm not trying to get burned to cinder." She sweat dropped as Amina nodded "Most things made for me is fire proofed. But main topic, what are we going to do about Lina? She's too young for this kind of stuff." Amina stated making Lina puff her cheeks "Nuuuuh, I can battle! I practice my skills with papa!" She exclaimed jumping out of her seat, Mario gave a huff of air and bit into his donut "Well, Cappy said there's possibly a working ship on another Kingdom not too far from here, but the only way to get to it is by getting up to that tower we saw." Amina looked around the table, then to Lina letting out a small laugh before standing up from her seat "Let's get going then, Lina you're coming. Maybe we'll find Nabi, Drako, and Kit on the way." The hat ghost cheered "Let's go!" Cappy hollered popping into Mario's cap and plopping onto his head, Amina looked to Tayio who held her tiny hand up as she stuffed her face with the rest of the donuts "Tayio!" Cappy groaned as she huffed "I ain't going nowhere without food." Amina ..high fived her before she popped into a sunhat and went onto her head.

As the five of them made their way through town Amina glanced at the bright yellow and purple displays with hats of all nature as it's decor, light but catchy store music played from a nearby stereo as two hat ghost floated in place waiting for customers "You guys go ahead, keep Lina safe Mario." The Princess of Patchuni told them before walking off to the store "Surprised this place is up and running." Amina said as Tayio chuckled 'Money is money.' In her head, as she approached the two hat ghost they greeted her with glee "Hi! Welcome to the Crazy Cap store!" The male one spoke "Where we sell all your crazy cap needs! With outfits as well." The female ended with a smile "Times now may be tough, but we're trying to put a smile on and help as much as we can!" The male spoke as the female hat ghost floated around Amina "I've got a look in mind for you, can have you going around in such a pretty dress." Amina chuckled at them "Such wonderful workers, well I'm not sure about your kind of money yet but I have a few coins on me." The two hat ghost conversed with each other and nodded "We have something in stock."

Mario looked down to Lina as she looked around at the scenery "I'mma tell everyone back home that I saw a place with talking hats!" She giggled wagging her tail, "Don't forget to add me in there." She gasped "You kidding?! I have met the one and only Mario, kids at school will be jealous!" She laughed evilly this time making Cappy and Mario sweat drop, Mario stopped at the end of the windy hill bridge and looked over to a door that rested at the bottom of Top-hat tower it had silver lining, red inside and one big golden top hat in the center. They heard a shout from behind and saw Amina and Tayio (on her head) running up to them "Don't forget us!" Cue fashion poses "Wow, you look amazing Princess." Mario told her as she chuckled taking Tayio off her head "I know, Tayio helped me out. She's my tiny top hat, and my awesome hat friend." Tayio blushed lightly and waved her off "Oh shucks, you just pull it all together. That face of yours is just adorable." Lina hopped over to the two and tackle hugged Amina "Stop talking! We got hats to save!" Mario and Cappy just laughed as Amina tried to pull the hybrid off her.

Multiple milky-white grass covered platforms were strewn across the walls and floors in the tower. A few green tree frogs in top hats hopped around, way in the corner. They could jump really high "There has to be a way up," Mario said sadly as Cappy glanced around from his hat form "Humans don't exactly visit this place often," he assured the humans "There is one way..." Taiyo decided and scratched her 'chin' "But it's a very dangerous method. Are you guys sure you want to do this." Lina stepped forward and pointed her paw high "Yes, that big mean turtle hurt my family! I'mma beat him up!" Tayio looked as if she was thinking and nodded "How high can you hop, Lina?" The hybrid grinned and kicked her back legs "Super high!" Tayio 'smiled' "Great! Use that to get up there, okay Mario and Amina" Tayio had started "There's a special trick that a human and a Bonneter can do when they join forces," Cappy explained. "It's called capturing." Amina blinked blankly at the word "Capturing?" Mario pondered scratching his chin in thought "It's dangerous, and can sometimes be hard to control. Like a huge creature," He admitted before popping into Mario's cap "Just toss me onto one of the frogs here. Amina you do the same with Tayio." Mario nodded before throwing his cap like a boomerang at the frog. There was a flash of light, and he disappeared "Mario?" Amina called out worried "Did he die?" Lina bluntly said making Amina sigh "Cappy?!" Amina stood stiff after feeling a slight pressure on her right foot and looked down to find a frog croaking up at her, this frog had Mario's eyes, cap, and mustache "You...look so adorable!" Frog Mario gave an angry croak at the word as Lina picked him up "Mario is a frog! A cute little froggy!" She giggled and all went silent as Frog Mario hopped onto her face, Lina's red eyes shrunk in fear as she started to scream and jumped up and down in an attempt to get the frog off her face "GET HIM OFF ME!" She wailed calling for help.

Amina held Tayio in her hands as Frog Mario and Cappy waited for her with Lina hopping excitedly "Do it Mina, go Princess Mina!" Amina took a deep breath "Alright here goes nothing," Looking to the frog she wanted Amina took stance and threw Tayio towards it "I choose you!" She exclaimed and the last thing she could feel was a shift in her body as she was squished into a liquid tunnel of rainbow (LSD xD ). She frantically waved around trying to get out as the Frogs memories of ponds and other frogs filled flew by her, her body shifted and cracked as she formed into the frog, last thing heard was her screams before she landed in some strange liquid. After a bit Amina blinked open her eyes and groaned out a croak 'That was painful.' She stiffened and looked to her hand, seeing a small green one -zoom out- she let out a loud croak that was a scream as she was fully a frog, except with her tiny sun hat, and hazel eyes she looked over to Mario who was laughing at her along with Lina 'Oh frog you guys.'


	3. Let's do the Odyssey! 3

-I'mma skip the part here, most reason cause I'm lazy to just make them jump around.-

After making their way up the tower, another door was there but it was handled quickly. Amina glanced around and slowly walked to the black fenced edge of Top-Hat tower "Cappy, Tayio. Your home looks amazing from up here, I never thought I'd be in a kingdom populated by hat ghost but here I am. On a giant top hat." She smiled and looked over to the wrecked hat ship-houses "Bowser even messed this place up." She mumbled as Lina hopped around the sad and scared Bonneters "Oh who could be responible for this?" "That monster ruined everything!" "I'm so scared I can hardly move!" Many of them said as the group passed them Mario was on the move speeding up now as he spotted a ramp up to the top of the tower, Amina stopped with Lina after hearing some screams "Is that..Kit?" Lina's ears perked as she made a mad dash up the ramp with Amina and Tayio following "This is not how you treat a lady! Let go of me!" When they made it to the top Amina gasped spotting her adviser Kit being held by one leg high above the ground by one of the five anthropomorphic rabbits the one holding her was a male dressed up in a nice royal blue tuxedo, Kit had a red face as her paws held her dress down from flying open "Not until you tell us where your Princess is! The boss wants her real badly for his wedding!" Amina looked over to Mario who seemed to be in thought as they all hid "Mario what's the plan? Kit needs our help and we don't even know what those things are, they ain't Patchuni that's for damn sure." Tayio popped into her ghostly form and looked up to the five rabbit creatures up on their own little flying ship "Those things came here with Bowser and helped him out, we had no idea why they stayed up here but considering what you told us. They might be here for Mario." Lina had stood next to Amina "Mario has gotta save Kit, he just gotta!" Mario looked over to Cappy who nodded and took Mario's hand in a high fave and popped into his hat then on his head "You three," Mario decided, "stay here. Keep out of sight Amina, we don't know what their capable of." Amina sighed lightly and nodded holding onto Lina "Fine." He stood up and ran up onto the small white platform "He's a brave one...he gonna get squashed." Tayio stated making Amina and Lina laugh as Mario jumped up to face the Broodals "Hey long ears! Let her go!" Mario threatened as the Broodals turned their ship around to face him, the one in the blue tuxedo still holding onto Kit's leg "Oh dear, Mario it's you! Save me from these brutes!" She exclaimed as the one in the green tuxedo pulled her upright and covered her mouth "Well well well, da boss had warned me there'd be a fella widda mustache comin' along!" He spoke with malice and what most would call a Jersey accent "Guess we outta introduce ourselves...We're da wedding planners for da happy couple." The group left behind looked up from below and Amina took notice to Mario's slight anger, he did love Peach so calling her and Bowser a couple irks him a bit "They call us...da Broodals!" They all cheered "We got da treasure we needed so we're done here." He snapped his fingers and the Broodal in blue threw Kit off the side of the ship and she landed with a thud on her side, this made Lina gasp and wriggle her way out from Amina's grasp "You big meanies! You hurt my friend!" She hopped up to the platform with Amina and Tayio chasing her "Lina!" The Broodals gave each other looks before laughing up a storm "You and your ragtag team of a baby rabbit, a random girl, and a Bonneter will stop us?" The girl in the purple dress spoke "Try me bub, I got lota power!" Lina spoke raising her fist as Amina ran over to Kit with Tayio "Da boss said we can handle you if ya try and stop us, so might as well do it." The Broodal in Green jumped down off the ship as it flew off elsewhere and laughed as his green spike hat produced two more "Lina! Go with Amina, Cappy and I got this." Mario told the young rabbit-wolf making her puff her cheeks "I can fight! Please Mario!" He didn't have time to argue with her as the Broodal hopped towards them and dropped down on his belly, spinning around which caught Mario off guard as he fell back from the impact of the hats "Hey!" Lina curled her ears up to look like fist and started to punch at him, knocking each hat off his head "Gah!" The Broodal started to freak out and cover his head running around "Fweee! Mario his head, jump on his head!" Lina shouted as MArio recovered and nodded quickly jumping onto the Broodal's head which indeed hurt him "How'd you guess that?" Mario stated as Cappy on his head chuckled "Must be a lot smarter than we think." The Broodal growled after taking the hit and soon made more hats appear "I'm not being taken down by a child!" He flung all of his hats toward her before Mario could react she was thrown out of the battle field "Lina!" The hybrid sat up with a shaky look on her face, her lips quivered and her eyes welled up with tears "Meanie!" She held her tail and cried out as Amina stood up glancing over to a slowly waking up Kit "Okay buster, I don't know who you think you are, but one thing you don't do is mess with my family." She started to walk up the platform it was getting senged with small flecks of fire "You also don't mess with my good friends." The Broodal huffed "Get outta here, girly! This is between me and da mustache guy." She cleared her throat and smiled before picking him up by his tuxedo "It's between you and me now, since you made Lina cry. Tell Bowser I'm coming for him." She then glared before flinging him up into the air and once he came down she high kicked him far away from Cap Kingdom "I didn't expect that." Mario gulped and tugged at his collar "Remind me not to anger you." She chuckled softly and went to check on Lina "He deserved more then that really, I was easy on him." She stated holding Lina's arm "That was easy on him?! Kicking him ways into Sunday!?" Amina smiled again and hugged the rabbit-wolf "Hey, when Lina tells Drako one of the Broodals hurt her you'll see what I mean by that." It went quiet as Kit walked over to them "Oh good you're safe, I thought that Bowser guy kidnapped you too." She sighed and moved to check on Lina "Oh man, that did a number on your arm. Lucky it's not a bruise." Lina stood upright and wagged her tail "Kitty! You're okay!" She exclaimed hugging the fox woman tightly "Kit, do you happen to know where everyone is?" Amina asked as Tayio popped off her head "Wait, you run a kingdom of animals?" Amina nodded "Yup!" Lina had went over to Mario who entertained her with Cappy, doing hat tricks "From my visions.. Drako is in a place completely surrounded by sand, ancihent buildings and and skull people." Tayio thought for a moment and nodded "That's the Sand Kingdom! Not to far from here but we really need transport to get there." She said as Kit scratched her left ear "And Nabi..is in a place that looks like a city. Can't pin point certain things..there's something blocking me." Tayio gasped softly and floated around the fox "We could use someone like you, you coming with us?" Kit glanced at Amina and sighed "I'm sorry but no, all this adventure I had was enough for me, plus the people of Cap Kingdom need some help rebuilding. I can stay behind with Lina and keep her out of trouble." Lina hopped over and shook her head "Nuuuuh! I wanna go with Princess Mina, Mario, and the hat ghosties! I wanna help find mommy and daddy, and find Princess Peach and Tiara!" Cappy and Tayio sweat dropped "She remembered her name but not ours." Kit crossed her arms and huffed "Are you aware of what your parents will do if they found out I let you run off and get hurt?" She shuddered slightly as Lina pouted "Please, I can prove I can handle myself! Stop treating me like a baby!" Amina sighed inwardly and walked over to Kit, resting a hand on her shoulder "Protect the people here," "And don't stop until everyone's happy. We're all going to stop Bowser before he makes Peach his unhappily wedded wife." Kit started to stutter her words and groaned in defeat "I bid the farewell...Princess Amina..." She smiled, setting off to talk with some of the Bonneters.

A sea of milky white fog billowed underneath the town. Twinkling colors stood out as the Bonneters flew around, helping Kit organize a list and blueprints. Some of Bowser's minions could be seen flying outside of town but they were no harm to anyone "This place sure is beautiful," Amina smiled gently patting Lina's head as she rested on her lap not asleep just resting "Yeah..." Mario added quietly making Amina glance over at him "What?" This made Lina giggle softly "Nothing..." The plumber hero snickered combing a gloved hand through his hair "We found it!" They turned around turned around to see Cappy and Tayio frantically waving around pointing at the electric yellow glow of the orb Power line "Judging by how crazy everything is… and is now," Amina started "I'm guessing that's our ride outta here." Tayio nodded flying her way over to the Princess "Yep, it's the only way to the Cascade Kingdom until ships are repaired" Amina laughed nervously "Yay, more bone crushing.." She mumbled "Since we only have two of us and three of you...Lina's gonna have to hold onto you Amina." Lina grinned and grasped Amina's hand happily "Yeah! Let's go save my parents, Peach and Tiara!" Mario took a light bow and smiled "Ladies first," He assured her, making her laugh softly and nudge him, taking Tayio who quickly formed into her sunhat form "Lina, please for the love of Aries don't let go." The hybrid nodded and tightened her grip on her hand "I choose you!" She tossed Tayio over to the Power Line and the last thing she and Lina felt was the many jolts of electricity going through them as the Cap Kingdom disappeared behind them.


	4. Let's do the Odyssey! 4

"Lucy is gonna be jealous when I tell her about this! WA-HOO!" (Lucy is her friend.) Lina called out laughing and cheering happily with Tayio as Amina cried out in fear "This is crazy!" She screamed as sparks emitted off her now circular, yellow body. Eventually the three shot out of the end of the telephone pole Tayio popping off of Amina's head to avoid the fall, Lina wiggled from Amina's grasps doing a tuck and roll before landing on the grassy ground, and Amina landed on the ground bending her knees before standing upright and laughing "I'm alive! Ha beat that Peach!" She shouted and gasped out in shock as Mario landed onto her causing them both to face-plant the ground before Cappy took flight to avoid the rocky ground, the rest just laughed at their pain.

"So this is Cascade Kingdom? Looks breathtaking." Amina said looking around as Cappy floated over to her "Yeah, it's actually pretty old. But people do visit this place, though it's kept nice and preserved." He stated looking around as Tayio came up to them along with Lina on Mario's shoulders "I just wonder where that ship would be, if anything it's probably covered with old." Amina raised one of her eyebrows "Covered with old?" She questioned as the Sunhat ghost chuckled "Yeah, like fossils, rocks, maybe even rust!" Tayio exclaimed floating up happily as Lina looked around spotting a Patchuni up ahead, it was a Fennec Fox "Hey look!" She exclaimed pointing to the makeshift Tourist Stand "Is that Toby?" Amina questioned starting to walk with the group over to the stand, Mario with a slight scowl seeing as the last time he met Toby, the Fennec Fox caused some issues working with Bowser, just to earn some money "Toby." He glared making the Fennec Fox huff "Red guy." He glanced over to Amina and gasped "Oh my Capricorn! Princess, y-you're safe! When I got word of what happened I thought that Bowser kidnapped you again." She smiled with a small shake of her head "No, I got away. Right now Mario, Lina, Cappy, Tayio, and I are making our way to save Peach from being married to him." He sighed softly "Ah beatiful Princess Peach, stricken with such beauty that a monster of such caliber must kidnap you in order to admire your raw gorgeousness." He faked a sob making Mario roll his eyes "Okaaaaaay, anyway. Toby, what are you doing here?" Toby grinned raising up a large blue bag with his paw "Making money, this place gets tons of tourist so I might as well drop in and do my part. Want a Brochure?" He gave them a four folded cardstock paper that said "Welcome to Cascade Kingdom!" On the front, it's main photo was the Fossil Falls, she opened it wide for everyone to see "50 coins. Doesn't matter if you're the Princess. I would charge 100 Coins but I'm in a good mood today." He glared at the red capped plumber "Ooooh! I wanna see the hat cloud things!" Lina exclaimed clapping her hands as Mario begrudgingly handed the Fennec Fox the 50 Coins "Enjoy your time here!" Toby exclaimed as the group walked off Tayio looked into the map "This place is huge, look it says this place is so old that dinosaurs still exist." She stated as Amina stopped with Mario and Lina still on his shoulders "I suppose the way to go is that blocked path, but that Chain Chomp is in the way." She said as the ball and chain dog thing took notice to the group and charged over to them, with loud barks only to be held back by it's rather strong chain "Hm, I got an idea!" Mario exclaimed taking Lina off his shoulders and setting her down on the ground and walked toward the chain dog "What is this insane man up to?" Amina mumbled as Tayio shrugged watching Mario work his way around the Chain Chomp, flicking Cappy towards it and capturing it in one full go "Whoa! We can capture Chain Chomps?!" The Princess exclaimed as Tayio laughed "Yup, some creatures we can. Just not-" A blast of air hit the three because Mario had bashed the Chain Chomp into the big rocky block causing a bright glow to admitted from it "What is that thing?!" Cappy waved them over.

"I want us all to touch this on the count of three." Although confused Mario, Amina, and Lina nodded "One.." They raised their hands up "Two…" They started to move towards it "Three!" All at once everyone grabbed it, Amina gasped with Mario and Lina as they were lifted off the ground "What's happening?!" She shouted Cappy laughed with Tayio as they said together "Our first Power Moon!" Tayio happily took the glowy moon and stuffed it somewhere (Invisible Game Bag XD ) "What is a Power Mo-!" Amina jumped as the large pillar before her toppled over to make a bridge to the other side "Well!" Lina happily hopped over the rocky bridge and smiled at the water lightly hitting her face "This waterfall is huge! Bigger than the one back home!" She exclaimed as Mario walked over to her "Be careful though, it's slippery." He stated as Tayio and Cappy floated over the bridge with Amina following behind "I just hope we find this ship you were talking about. Can't just waste the whole dang day away while Peach and Tiara are having the worst time ever." She stated jumping off the bridge and onto soft ground though kicking a rock up making it hit something metal, as the loud clang sounded throughout the land Amina looked down "Hey one of them was right, I knew it'd be rusty!" Tayio exclaimed as Lina walked over with Mario and Cappy "What is this thing?" The Hybrid asked as Cappy scratched his 'chin' "Looks like an older model of the airships we have at home," Cappy explained checking around it "What we use back home is mostly used for cargo, like goods or clothes. But this...this was to explore." Mario scratched his head as Amina looked over to the still intact Globe "What is it?" Mario inquired looking up to the hat ghost, Tayio happily came in "It's called the Odyssey!" She exclaimed "This was the pennical of transport! It had all your needs for travel, and could carry more. There used to be a lot of these things but time just flew by." She said sadly patting the rusted ship lovingly, Cappy flew over to her and held her ghostly hand "Hey it's okay, maybe it still works! All it probably needs is fuel." Tayio perked up again "Do you really think it could fly again, Cappy?" He nodded as she floated happily in a circle Cappy then went over to Mario "We just have to look and soon we can chase that fiend who took my little sister and Princess Peach!" Lina glanced around and pouted "But there's no gas around here, what does it run on?" She asked tilting her head to the side as Tayio giggled floating over to Amina "Power Moons," She stated happily "There's always Power Moons around. We just gotta explore this world!" She exclaimed as she and Cappy turned into hats, plopping onto Amina and Mario's head, Lina grinned widely and jumped up into the air "Alright, another adventure!"

-Freeze frame-

"So I have a plan in mind, in which we split up." Mario stated as Tayio shook her head "Splitting up is never good. Scooby Doo teaches you wrong." She said as they made it up a small hill, Lina sniffed around and started to stomp the ground with one of her feet "What's the danger, Lina?" Mario had asked her as Amina looked at the big area, it had two regular Chain Chomps and one huge one guarding a blocked path that was probably needed "She probably senses that huge Chain Chomp, you don't see that everyday." She started to run towards it holding Tayio in her hands, dodging the other Chain Chomps on the way "Princess be careful!" Mario had called out as she flung Tayio at the Big Chain Chomp as it charged toward her, in one snap she was in the Chain Chomp "Oh! Mina is a big Chain doggy!" Lina giggled taking out a camera, quickly snapping a picture "Lina what are doing?" Cappy had asked her as she snapped pictures of what she thought was worthy "I'm making a photo book! So everyone back home can see our adventures! Oh and so mum and dad, Kit, and Joel can see it too!" Mario raised an eyebrow "Who's Joel?" Lina blinked her red eyes and smacked her paw to her face "Oh yeah! I didn't tell you, my twin brother, Joel! I hope he's okay.." They all looked over as Amina and Tayio within the Big Chain Chomp destroyed the blocked off path, she then hopped out of the creature and then into the smaller one on her right, making it crash into a nearby broken down wall "Hey she found a power Moon!" Cappy exclaimed as Amina and Tayio happily picked up their prize.

As the five of them made their way up to the summit of the cliffs, Amina holding Lina hopped out from the pixel puzzle area "That was fun! I don't think I've ever felt so pixely and 3D at the same time!"The rabbit-wolf exclaimed bouncing around happily as Tayio spotted a giant rabbit lady with a Golden Chain Chomp "Well, we ain't finished here yet." Mario with Cappy came up from being pixeled "Man we're really high up." Cappy stated as he floated over to the edge to look over "I wonder where that water is coming from." Amina questioned staring at the huge fosslized Triceritops "It's a wonder of the world." She chuckled as Lina looked to them, Mario and Cappy were looking over the edge with her and Tayio so Lina hopped her way over to the big rabbit lady, Amina blinked feeling a person short and looked behind her "Lina! Get back here, that lady could be and possibly is dangerous!" She shouted as Lina huffed "Nuuh! I'm gonna fight her!" She exclaimed getting closer to the big rabbit lady, raising a paw toward her huge hindquarters "Look at me, I'm gonna touch the butt!" The rest of the group started to make their way over to her "Lina don't you dare!" Lina gave a harsh pull to the lady's tail making her gasp in surprise an quickly turn to face her "You little pest!" She quickly snatched her up and growled "How dare you pull my lovely tail!" Her Golden Chain Chomp barked in agreement as Amina ran up to her "Excuse me Miss, I'm sure she didn't mean it. If you can put her down we'll leave you alone." Amina smiled wanting to get away from her but Cappy and Tayio popped up "Yeah put our friend down now!" Tayio exclaimed "Plus we need those Power Moons to fix up an airship." The rabbit lady huffed fixing up her bright blue long hair "I would never give the likes of you any of my precious Power moons, just to fix some silly old airship!" She laughed waving them off Lina had bit into her hand making the rabbit lady gasp in pain letting her go "We need those Moons to help our friends and family, give em up!" The Rabbit Lady growled again and pulled her Golden Chain Chomp close "Sounds like someone wants to be a little snack, for my adorable Chain Chompikins!" The ball and chain dog barked and started charging toward Lina only for Mario to quickly toss Cappy at the Chain Chomp knocking it's own hat off and again to capture it, Amina quickly grabbed Lina and jumped out of the way so Mario could handle this battle "Lina, I told you not to do that." Chain Mario hopped backwards before Mario jumped out and the Chain Chomp smacked the lady in her face her face turned light red with anger as she held up her Chain Chomp "I'm sorry...but you were all taking long." Giving a small sigh "That's okay," Amina smiled softly to her, ruffling her hair "I suppose we needed that reminder, just be careful." While the rabbit lady attempted to beat down Mario and Cappy, Amina, Tayio, and Lina took a seat to watch while eating some blueberries "I think that when we repair the Odyssey we should bring some food. Fresh blueberries, other berries. Mixed nuts, you know just until we get to a place that has fresh food." Tayio stated as a handful of blueberries disappeared into what Amina assumed was her mouth, she then looked to Lina who's brown furred face was a dark purple from the blueberry juice "You eat like your mother." She chuckled making Lina stop stuffing her face and blush in embarrassment "I haven't eaten in hours!" She exclaimed making the two girls next to her laugh "Say Amina, you never told me or Cappy about your homeland." Tayio looked over to her as Amina tapped her chin "How about I tell you two when we get off this Kingdom, makes for time." Everyone looked up and stood up after they heard a loud twinkling pop "I think we killed her!" Mario hollered as the three came over to him "Don't you do that with every big giant problem?" Lina assured him and rocked her body back and forth in a cutesy way "That's what papa tells me anyway." Mario glanced back to where the big rabbit lady was and shrugged "I only knock them out, but she did go poof..." Amina blinked 'That means she is coming back, just not here..' She glared as they all looked to the loud twinkling object floating in midair, Lina quickly got out her camera and backed up "Collect that thingamajig!" She exclaimed as Amina and Mario looked to each other, nodding in agreement. Cappy and Tayio spun around each other before grabbing the Multi Moon causing Amina and Mario to float up from the ground, they all let out a cheer as Lina took the photo "You got a Multi Moon!" She giggled softly.

"Okay guys, here goes nothing." Tayio said as Mario and Amina let three Power Moons loose, then the Multi Moon, which made six. Everyone stepped back as the Power Moons flew up into the the foggy glass ball up on top of the Odyssey, they gasped as the Sail (as for now) began to repair itself and the glass ball began to glow brightly with a colorful array of lights and soon a bright light came causing the group to cover their eyes. As it disappeared Tayio stared in disbelief as everyone looked to see what used to be a rusted vehicle which is now a shiny red hat shaped ship with white and gold trimmings, an amber liquid sloshed around inside the large orb, which was now clear. The metal door (which was now wooden and colored red) to the interior opened "Awesome possum!" Lina exclaimed bounding her way into the ship with Amina and Mario happily following "Whoa! It's much bigger inside than outside." Amina said as she took notice to the multiple cream-coloured cabinets ready to display something on them. Four black and gold armchairs rested in the circular area, along with two matching sofa beds on the other end. The carpet was a bright red, golden outline the middle of it was a world map of sorts but half of it was covered by a hat shaped coffee table in the middle, it had four empty tea/coffee cups on it they were shaped like hats (the holder of the cups were the brims) and one singular red plastic cup with a top and a straw that matched. There was also a red and white hat shaped closet with a black framed tall hat shaped mirror next to it, Amina opened the closet only to find one thing in it, her poofy purple dress "How the?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as Tayio floated around in excitement "Cappy isn't this great!? My old ship is working again, I could just kiss you!" She exclaimed happily only for Cappy to blush darkly, Lina bounced happily on one of the sofa beds as Amina went over to the bookshelf, Mario walked back outside "So how do we fly this thing?" Tayio ignored the slowly moving Cappy coming toward her and floated over to Mario "That's where we come in handy!" She told him happily and formed into her hat form "Throw me on and it'll take us to our next destination!" Lina cheered happily "To the Sand Kingdom!" Mario did as told throwing Tayio onto the Globe outside the ship, it slowly started to lift off the ground with a rocky start as all the rocks that rested around it and on top of it fell off "Sand Kingdom selected," Tayio happily said and turned back to normal before following Mario inside and closing the door "Alright everyone, relax and sit back. Sand Kingdom is a long ways from here, so just keep yourselves occupied or-" They all looked over to Lina as she made a loud -Fwump!- sound when she fell back onto the sofa bed asleep "Or nap." Tayio chuckled watching Amina take off her grey (or gray) coat and lay over the tired hybrid "She's had a long day." Amina smiled sitting back on one of the armchairs next to Mario "I hope things go good in the Sand Kingdom, sometimes Kit's visions are wrong. But Drako wouldn't stray to far from a spot knowing his family is missing, unless he had a way to leave, and I doubt he does." Cappy and Tayio took their seats as Amina rambled on, she soon blinked back to reality "Oh yeah, so you guys want to know about Patched Kingdom?" The two hat ghost nodded as she sat up and smiled "Well first things first, Drako Wolf is my knight, Nabi Rabbit is my planner, and Kit Fox is my Adviser. They do everything they can to help me protect and serve my Kingdom, what they are as well as everyone else are Patchuni. Meaning that they are all united, and Patch means on it's own is something that certain Patchuni have. Drako, Nabi, and Kit have one. Drako's is a skull, Nabi is a Heart, and Kit is a star." "What they have usually coincides with what they do, like Kit can use her Star patch because she has a psychic ability. Drako is good with most of any form of weapon you give him, or just his paws. He can also use his paws." Her voice shook slightly with that as if she was remembering something but she went on "And Nabi...well Nabi we don't know, she's completely random. Also unstable in a sense if she's pushed too far, you'll only know that when her Heart Patch glows. But not every Patchuni has a Patch, but that's okay. They live up to whatever they want to be, or most Patchuni have an item they're attached to." She tapped her cheek and giggled softly, and started to tell them more about her Kingdom as Mario nodded off to sleep, as the Odyssey sailed across the sea of clouds making it's way to the Sand Kingdom.

- _ **Don't you know it's time to raise our sails~**_ -


	5. Let's do the Odyssey! 5

(FILLER CHAPTER!)

As the Odyssey flew through the skies, Amina kept her stories lively. Mario had awoken about an hour or so later as Tayio looked around for the food rations she had brought on board. Cappy sipped some tea "When Bowser kidnapped you before, what was it like?" Amina choked lightly on her tea and smiled nervously 'Oh geez...I knew this was coming..' the Princess of the Patchuni sighed inwardly and chuckled looking over to Mario who wanted to know as well "Well Bowser, Bowser was himself." She leaned back in her chair and stared into her cup of tea, looking back into her wavy reflection "Just nothing but an arse."

(Flashback! Amina talks of Bowser meanly to them for reasons, her flashback is different.)

"Ah!" Two green shelled Koopas thew Amina into a cell in Bowser's Castle, and locked the cell door "Wh-what do you want with me!? I have no qurral with you nor does my Kingdom!" The large dragon-turtle (or whatever the hell he is, I'mma keep to dragon-turtle or turtle-dragon.) snarled at the Princess of Patchuni making her shrink back in fear "When I heard Princess Peach and the Loser brothers had made ties with a new Kingdom. I just had to come crash the party." He smirked crossing his arms "I was after Peach but someone made a huge mistake grabbing the wrong Princess." He glared over to the two green shelled Koopas making them run away in fear of being stomped by their own King "Yes they did, now I'd very much like to go back home! Y-you ruined the castle and the villages, it'll take months just to-!" Bowser let out a loud roar making her squeak and hold up her arms in defense "Listen here! I am Bowser, King of the Koopas. You've no right to order me around, especially when you're the one behind bars." He huffed making Amina stand upright "Y-you can just go kidnapping people like that!" He only smirked and laughed loudly before stomping off "Hey! Come back here, you can't leave me in here!" Amina called out looking through the bars.

It was then a few hours later when Bowser had come up again, only to find Amina playing patty-cake with Bowser Jr. "Papa! Who's this Princess? She's much funner than Peach!" He exclaimed as Amina huffed quickly turning from his fiery gaze, crossing her arms under her bust "What have I told you about talking to the prisoner's?!" His voice angry made the young Prince shrink in fear "But papa-" "But nothing, she could've been dangerous!" This made Amina scoff "I am not, plus I asked him to keep me company with some games." Bowser's anger at his son softened slightly and he growled in annoyance opening the cell door "Get out, and go to your room, Junior." The young Prince looked back to Amina who gave him a small smile before running off "Stay away from my son." Bowser growled walking up to her, making her stand upright "Oh I'm sorry, sorry for my need of company. I get lonely, and being and this sorry shit of a cell ain't helping that!" She exclaimed turning away from him "It's wonder Peach is still sane! But I bet you treat her well, with some crazed imagination that she loves you." She sighed softly turning to look elsewhere "You have no idea what you're talking about!" Her lips curled into a small smile "She loves Mario you know, kidnapping her over and over again ain't gonna change that. It only makes her love Mario more." The King of Koopa's gave a harsh stomp to the ground "Stop your talking! How dare you talk to me, Bowser, like that!" "You should be afraid of me!" He shouted pointing a claw at her, to which she shrugged off "Seen worse honestly, plus after you ruined my Kingdom I have nothing to be afraid about. All I know is that you're a very bratty King." She went over to the makeshift bed and sat down "Y-you're nothing but an annoyance!" He quickly shut the cell door and locked it after leaving her alone.

The next few days came and Amina had made herself known around Bowser's Kingdom, with the Koopa Troops and Goomba's coming by to give her food some even staying for a talk until Bowser scared them off. She even started to converse with the Koopalings, only meeting a certain few like Roy (Roy's our boy!), and Iggy. The rest would've came too but Bowser sorta scared them into not coming along. Amina sighed looking up at the ceiling of the cell, glancing over to a dripping sound coming from the ceiling in the corner "I hope they come save me soon, I can't take this. It's much worse then when I was a painting for a week." She huffed 'Damn King Boo.' and thought before humming a tune "Lunch time, Ms Amina." She sat up quickly spotting a Koopaling, she raised an eyebrow at the stalk of blue hair he had "Who are you?" She asked as he opened her cell and placed her tray of rather yummy looking food down on the nearby table "I'm Larry Koopa!" She tilted her head "I didn't know Bowser had more kids. How many of you are there?" Larry tapped his chin in thought and smiled "Well we aren't his kids, only Bowser Jr is. There's seven of us though me included." She nodded glancing elsewhere "You're an interesting one, Peach wouldn't even talk to us or even ask for company. Just sat there and waited, but not in a cell." Larry told her making her nod and wave her hand "I know I know, she told me. Bowser has some obsession with her to the point of recreating her room here so she can be comfortable." She laughed softly and looked to his blue eyes and was about to talk again when Bowser made himself known "Out." He really didn't want the Koopalings and Bowser Jr talking to her.

Larry nodded quickly and left the cell "You're causing an uproar in my castle, even my troops can't stop talking about you." Amina huffed turning away from him "I can't help it, I like talking to people. I get lonely, heck even in my own room I have a good friend who stays in my room to keep me company." She looked to the ground and sighed "But you wouldn't understand that, you're some big macho guy who cares for nothing but himself." She held up two fingers on each hand "Quote unquote." Staying silent for a while Bowser finally let out a snort "Alright fine, no more cell time for you then." He walked out of the cell and she blinked in surprise "Really? I can leave?!" She grinned happily and started to run out of the cell only to be stopped by Bowser's big arm "You're not free to go, I'm letting you stay in the room I have made for Peach." He set a clawed hand lightly down on her head "Just don't cause any trouble." Her eyes sparkled and she giggled "You're being nice to me!" He quickly shushed her and huffed looking away from her bright hazel eyes "It's a kind gesture, don't go telling people alright. I have a reputation to keep up." She only smiled making him blush lightly "Stop looking at me like that!"

(Flashback end)

The Odyssey landed with a bump making Amina stop her story, she looked out of one of the windows and smiled "Oh hey we made it to the Sand Kingdom!" Tayio groaned in annoyance as Cappy went to wake Lina up "Awe but I was getting into your story! You have to tell us the rest!" She giggled as Amina stood up from her seat and stretched out her bones "Sure, after we find out what Bowser wants here and stop him, and find Drako." She looked over to Lina who woke with a start and jumped up "Sand Kingdom!" She then ran out of the Odyssey "Lina! We don't know this Kingdom come back!" Amina had ran outside with Mario, Cappy, and Tayio following Lina blinked looking around at all the ice spikes that either fell from the sky or grew from the ground..probably both "But it's colder than Guardian Sherman's home here!" Lina exclaimed holding her long ears close to her body to keep warm "Well he is a Polar Bear, Lina." Amina pointed out putting on her long coat "But isn't this place supposed to be hot?" She asked looking over to Cappy and Tayio as they nodded "Something is wrong, terribly wrong!" Tayio exclaimed in worry as they looked upon the Sand Kingdom, as cold as can be and some of the locals trapped in ice "I hope papa is okay." Lina looked around as Cappy plopped onto Mario's head "No use standing here! Come on let's go find out what's wrong." Tayio nodded and quickly formed into her sunhat and plopped onto Amina's head "Let's a go!" Mario exclaimed flipping into action as Amina and Lina followed quickly behind "Alright!"

Meanwhile-

Up ontop of Sand Kingdom's most visited attraction the wolf knight stood, honestly trying to figure out a way down without falling to his bone breaking demise "That blast must've sent me far. I can't even see the Patched Kingdom, I hope where ever Nabi is she's not causing trouble..or Lina and Joel." He blinked "Well Joel not to much." The wolf let out a sigh and sat down at the edge seeing some of the colorful skeleton people look back up at him, they were either trying to get him down or keep him up there. It wasn't too cold up there honestly, the sun would warm him up a bit. His red eyes glanced around the Kingdom soon spotting something that wasn't there before, a bright red hat shaped ship "Oh that's new." His nose wiggled in the air making him stand upright quickly "The Princess and Lina are here!" He looked down again and stepped back slightly from the edge "How am I going to get down?"


	6. Let's do the Odyssey! 6

As the group walked down to the small town they noticed a Tourist Stand much like the one in Cascade Kingdom. Toby the Fennec Fox waved them down, he was bundled up in a parka "Hey Princess and her friends! Welcome to the Sand Kingdom via Tostarena!" He held up a brochure and smiled "Toby, do you know what's wrong here?" Tayio asked as he shrugged "If you're asking about the large change in temperature then no. Heck this place is so cold no tourist or coming by! I can't make money like this." He groaned as Mario handed him 50 coins "Yeah yeah, let's go already!" He stated starting to walk into town "Oh! No no no no! That guy owes me money!" They heard a random Tostarenan shout which made Amina chuckle softly "Man everything is frozen here! Even the cute fountain!" Tayio shouted as she and Cappy floated about Mario looked up to spot a cafe "Inverted Cafe!" It was called as Amina took a look at the chalk board standing outside "Today's Special's...stuff to warm you up! Hot Chocolate with Pan Dulce...Hey guys how about we stop for breakfast and make a plan?" Amina asked but was only met with a few happy cheers before Lina hopped her way into the cafe "I'll take that as a yes."

They waited for their orders to come, they ordered a round of the Hot Chocolate deal and other foods to fill themselves up on before starting the new quest. "I think that bright beam of light we saw is the way to go." Amina said sipping her Hot coca happily and taking a bite of the sweet bread as Tayio and Cappy looked through the Brochure "I think we know what Bowser is coming for." Cappy stated and Tayio sighed "There's something called the Binding Band within that Inverted Pyrimid here." She added as Lina looked up from nibbling on her loaf of sweet bread "What's that thing do?" She asked as one of the waiter Tostarenans' placed down a large platter of Quesadillas "Enjoy your meal!" He said shaking his maracas happily before leaving them to eat Lina's eyes widened at the order, cheesy goodness in a crispy tortilla wrap was toasted to perfection, with a generous layer of cheese, juicy mince meats (though a few had no meat because that's how Amina likes it.), fried mushrooms, rich tomatoes, fresh coriander and mashed avocados blanketed by the wrap "Wait!" She quickly took out a nice little bag and took a few of them, putting them in the bag before putting it away "Save some for papa, he might be hungry!" She smiled as they nodded "Anyway the Binding Band is supposed to symbolize a very stable marriage or at least relationship." Tayio told the group as Cappy looked over to her, as she talked "So it's sort of a wedding charm? Like something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Amina asked as Tayio nodded, looking over to Cappy as he hummed "Could be what Bowser is going for I mean, the Binding Band has to be very very old." He added looking over to Mario as he munched happily on his quesadillas making Amina laugh softly as he and Lina stuffed their faces, lounging around in the Odyssey for six hours must've gave them a huge appetite.

Considering the Odyssey needed 10 more Power Moons so it could head to another Kingdom the group went through town to find some before heading to the actual (story logged) Power moon they needed which was up on the far but nearby tower. Amina and Tayio found some by planting some seeds they found, Mario and Cappy found some by going up on the roofs, and Lina found one by playing the Slot game, she is a lucky rabbit-wolf. But that only made five, so they needed five more, but the town was empty so far. So they moved on, and as they walked out of town, Lina kept looking up at the Inverted Pyramid "What's wrong Lina?" Mario had asked her as she glanced over to the oddity of Sand Kingdom "Someone is up there." She pointed to which only Mario saw as nothing on the top "You're just imagining things. Maybe the sun is getting to you." Amina nodded and chuckled softly "She needs a sunhat, or something to keep the sun out of her eyes." The group looked up at the Ruins and Amina spotted some Goombas a few of the small yellow ones and one wearing a Sombrero "Ah there we go!" She made a dash for one with the Sombrero, and he hardly noticed her before she kicked him far into the air and took his Sombrero, and smiled over to the group who stared at her with surprised looks Lina only clapped and hopped over to her "Y-you just kicked that guy like he was nothing!" Tayio exclaimed as Amina placed the Sombrero on Lina's head "There now we all have hats." She chuckled and stood up to look around, the sand inside the Ruins was much less supported, meaning that it was Quicksand and they'd have to be careful not to sink into it "Let's get moving!" Cappy exclaimed happily before Mario threw him onto a Bullet Bill.

(Certain parts I'll skip, cause I can.) The group had found themselves within the tall tower as pixilated versions, Lina giggled hopping around "Yay I'm all 8-bit again!" She took out her camera and snapped a photo of her then of Amina, Tayio, Mario, and Cappy "There's Bullet Bills in here too, so be careful and time your jumps." Amina stated as she began to traverse up the tower, jumping over the incoming Bullet Bills Mario doing the same. Lina grinned and got onto all fours, bounding up the makeshift stairs swiping away any Bullet Bill's coming her way with her tail. Before they reach the top Lina's nose wiggled as she caught scent of a Power Moon and ducked into a crack in the wall to find a small room with a pixel Power Moon in it "I found a secret moony!" She exclaimed taking the Power Moon and hopping out of the pixel area with the others "That makes six." Cappy counted and Amina chuckled "What you're gonna be the secret Moon finder?" She joked to which Lina took as a suggestion and nodded happily "Yeah! I will be, the Power Moons you can't find I'll find!" (Sort of an end game thing, if such a thing could happen the 'player' could call in Lina if they can't find Power Moons. She's free but can only do it once a day.) She giggled happily and glanced over to the Power Moon floating in the middle of the tower Mario and Cappy made quick work and grabbed it as Amina a Tayio (off her head) looked over the round edge "Looks like we have to go down there before we can go to the pyramid," Cappy decided coming up to them Lina did as well and made a gagging sound as she took notice to the purple sludge pond "What is that stuff? Looks like boiling grape juice." She huffed she wasn't a fan of Grapes nor what you make of them so it must've bothered her Amina sighed "One of those Spark pylons be real useful here." She stated as they all moved onto the small protruding inverted pyramid platform Cappy and Tayio went back to being hats, as it rumbled and began to move down a line. "Ah!" As the platform made it towards the end it made a large drop to the ground which scared the group, Amina stood up with a slight wobble and huffed glancing over to the living statues, which flipped their shades on and off every twenty seconds or so "Uh..hi?" She waved lightly to one of them which caused them all to take notice and bound off to the other side of their habitat "But there's something off here...I mean why would there be pillars placed in certain spots with no way to get to the Moon?" Tayio questioned as Mario and Cappy stood in thought, Lina was chasing around the Moe-Eyes and Amina glared up at the structures "There's more than meets the eye here." She blinked and laughed out softly "Oh I get it! Moe-Eye! More than meets the eye!" She laughed as everyone sweat dropped.

(Skip this, invisible puzzle shit.) Lina had dug in between two tall cacti and pulled up a Power Moon piece wagging her tail in pride "Nice job! Sure as hell wouldn't find that one." Amina chuckled as the group put all the Power Moon pieces together, a sudden shake within the ground and a green Power Moon popped up from a pedestal on the nearby platform "Alright, we did it!" Mario jumped up happily as Tayio and Cappy danced around, Amina smiled at the happy group and looked up as a large shadow covered the land "Mina, you'll never guess who's here." Lina spoke pointing up into the sky as Bower's big decorated white flying ship flew into the Sand Kingdom, Amina glared up at the King of Koopas and huffed "Come on there's no time to loose!" She exclaimed making her way onto one of the moving platforms to the other side Lina hopping into her arms as Tayio popped into her Sunhat form, leaving Mario to just stare in surprise along with Cappy.

"Oh he has another thing coming if he's just expecting me to let this go." Amina growled in annoyance as they all travelled down to the entrance of the Inverted Pyramid which had opened up during the events. As Mario and Cappy went inside with Lina following, Tayio pulled her to the side "What's this whole thing around you?" She asked as Amina tilted her head to the side "Don't play dumb with me, Amina. I've been around you long enough to know you're not stupid. Clumsy but not stupid." She looked up to the Inverted structure and back to her "While you and Lina went to find the Moon pieces Mario had told me and Cappy some small stuff about you, like some ghost called King Boo kidnapped you and kept you as a portrait until his brother Luigi saved you and him, some guy called Dimentio (I've never had the chance to play Super Paper Mario which is where I think he is from, but I do know about him.) put you under some weird spell and tried to marry you, and even on your vacation Bowser had his son kidnap Peach and you." She stated and glared at her "So fess up, buttercup," She chucked as Amina sighed "Alright, alright...I understand you're curious as to why I've been kidnapped left and right.." She chuckled nervously and took out her Patched Kingdom crown, rubbing along the bright Topaz gem in the middle "It was mostly because I'm a Monarch, of a land mostly populated by anthropomorphic animals. Who, in most cases, posses a large amount of power. Three of them are my close friends, and King boo had thought that if he'd keep me for a certain amount of time I'll agree to marry him." Tayio backed off her slightly "Because if I do get married to a King or a Prince every Patchuni would have to listen to his every command and depending on what he can possible rule the Kingdoms. All of them." She sighed softly as they walked/floated into the Inverted Pyramid "Most Patchuni can't use all of their power, if they overuse it they'll slowly die off." Tayio looked over to the group on the other side of the room "Also the fact that I can do this-" Amina stopped to hold up her hand as she made a small fireball "Comes to mind too, but not everyone knows about this." Tayio gave her a smile a hat ghost could make and patted her shoulder "Hey it's okay, we'll all be there for you if something goes awry. Now toss me on that Bullet Bill so we can catch up with the group!" She exclaimed making Amina smile gently before taking Tayio and tossing her onto the incoming Bullet Bill.

After a while of walking in the pixel puzzle mess Amina had to carry Lina as she got tired, we've must've been out here for hours if she wants to nap." Mario said as he looked over to the sleeping hybrid who curled up in the Princess's arms suckling on her left ear lightly "Well she gets most of that from Drako, that wolf will sleep anywhere and wake up if he even senses trouble. Heck even standing up!" Mario chuckled softly as he remembered something "Remember when Drako fell asleep in the middle of a game of tennis?" He asked as Amina's eyes sparkled "Oh yeah! Luigi thought he had the game but Drako woke up fully and pretty much sent the ball back at him on fire." She laughed wiping a tear from her eye "He got the winning serve!" They shared a laugh as they reached the end of the corridor. Cappy and Tayio popping into normal as Amina made slow careful steps around the random as fuck round spiky cacti as to not wake up Lina "Shouldn't you wake her up?" Tayio asked checking over the sleeping child "Well unless you want a very angry hybrid on you, I think not. She needs a good nap or she'll be very cranky." Amina told her and sweat dropped "I learned that the hard way." She groaned rubbing her rear end lightly "How about I watch her then? You can take care of this fight." Mario said holding out his arms as Amina shook her head "We're all going," She warned, "or she wakes up." The two Bonneters shook their tiny hands quickly making Mario give a sigh "You're a very odd Princess, Amina." She only smiled and started to walk up into the lightened up stairway.

At the very top Amina handed Lina over to Mario as Bowser jumped down from his airship causing the structure to rumble heavily, causing a certain wolf to tumble off the side. The Broodal's own airship hovered in place waiting for a fight. Bowser smirked down to the group and laughed loudly making Lina wriggle in her sleep, Amina noticed and quickly shushed the large king "Zip it, you!" She whisper yelled making him growl "Why-!" "I said zip it, do you want that hybrid to wake up and give you a good kick in the balls? Cause she will." She glared making him glare back at her "You're nothing but trouble you know, always messing things up at a good time. It's a wonder your henchmen over there haven't left you yet." Amina gestured to the Broodal's "Oh wait, you're paying them stacks of coin cause you're too full of shit to plan your own damn wedding." He was about to shout at her when she held up her hand "With someone who actually loves you, give up Princess Peach now!" He snorted smoke at her face only to have her look back to the group who were staring at them with odd looks "You promised not to mess up my Kingdom again! This time you're kidnapping my best friends for this cockamamie plan to marry someone who doesn't even care about you." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his face "What I do is none of your business...you know what?" He shoved her to the ground and laughed loudly "I already got what I needed so you can't talk me down. If you want your precious sister back come an get her annoying Princess!" He growled before jumping back aboard his Airship and grabbing up Peach by her waist as she reached out to her sister and hero "Amina!" Peach cried "Mario!" Amina stood upright as his wedding airship flew off "Bowser get back here and fight me!" She shouted after the ship with a long string of curses.

The Broodal's airship as flown in close and the rabbit girl in a purple dress giggled "If you're here to stop the Boss from taking the Binding Band, you're too late! We already got it for him, though we lost that cute little wolf. Ah well, time to take care of you!" She let out a cackle and made her way to the ground Amina didn't have time to react as Hariet "Hey! You asshat!" Amina scoffed holding her cheek in pain as Hariet prepared to throw another punch at her "The boss says you're a troublemaker," She stated in a tone so sultry that even Nabi would bend her into a pretzel...even more for calling her husband cute "And I can see where he's coming from...trying to stop the happy couple from getting married? I think you're jealous! AHAHAHAHA!" Hariet laughed wickedly as Amina blushed darkly and growled clenching her fist "Screw you, asshole!" The female Broodal took off her metal hat and reached inside, pulling out what appeared to be a spiked mine "Amina let me help you!" Tayio shouted as Amina shook her head "It's okay, just watch Lina!" Amina took out her crown and let out a sigh before putting it on her head "Come on guardians don't fail me now.." She whispered looking down to her hands "Ooh we have a tough Princess here, how about you back off and let me fight mr. mustache over there." Hariet sneered throwing the spiked mine she had over to the group causing Mario and the Bonneters to dodge it, Amina glared darkly at her "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" She warned as water started to crawl up her arms, Hariet only laughed in a cruel way "You're so pathetic, caring about these nobodies," She hissed "Why do you even try? It's not like you're gonna stop the Boss! You should've just stayed home and ruled your stupid animal kingdom like the stupid princess you are!" In a flash Hariet let out a frightened squeak and held the side of her face as Amina whipped her cheek with a water ship "I will try in every way to save my sister. But don't you dare talk about my Kingdom like that you hussie!" (I honestly don't like Hariet.) She wrapped the whip around her small body and lifted her high into the air before smacking her back down into the ground, she then swung her Water Whip around and flung the female Broodal away like a flying disc. Hariet screamed as she flew off in the distance "Don't cheer now Princess, when we fight again you won't live! The Broodal's will be back again!" She cackled loudly before disappearing in a twinkle. The others cheered as Amina huffed, quickly taking off her crown to return to normal "So fire, and water. I guess you won't tell us what you can use." Tayio chuckled as Amina smiled softly "Yeah remind me not to talk smack about your kingdom." Cappy laughed nervously as Mario came over with an awake Lina "You handled that fight pretty well, Princess!" He grinned as Lina hopped out from his arms "Yeah, papa would've loved to see that! You were all ploosh whaapissssh!" She stated imitating the sounds of Amina's Water Whip "I wonder where he is actually, if anything he should've been here." She glanced around and looked to the setting sun "The weather's still pretty cold," Tayio mumbled as they all stood at the edge "Papa!" Lina called out only to sigh afterwards "Maybe Kit was wrong, what if he isn't here?" She asked looking up to Amina who glanced down to Mario, Cappy, and Tayio who was leaning against Cappy with a happily smile.

Tostarenans jumped around worriedly as two of them carried in the wolf knight "Isn't that the creature we saw up on the Inverted Pyramid?" One of them had asked as Drako looked around in a slight daze "What on earth happened?" Shaking his head slightly and stood up and glanced up at the structure he was once on "You fell off after some big turtle guy jumped off that airship of death!" He blinked before nodding slowly "Oh yeah..., that's what happened." And passing out causing the Tostarenans to freak out again.


	7. Let's do the Odyssey! 7

Lina had sat on the edge of the Odyssey kicking her legs about with a sad look in her eyes. Tayio and Cappy were stocking the Odyssey with food before they took off as Amina and Mario sat inside trying to figure out what Bowser would take from the next Kingdom, the Wooded Kingdom (I had went there first, interested me more than the Lake Kingdom did, I found that area short.). The hybrid's red eyes glanced around the still cold area, she had gotten used to it after a while but it was still cold, and she wandered why. Her tail swayed slowly as she stared up to the town of Tostarena, which had many of it's lights on and loud music, they were having a small party to cheer everyone up. Lina glanced back at her friends before hopping off the flying hat ship and running to town, she glanced around as many of the Tostarenans greeted her happily "Welcome young one!" One of them spoke throwing a Poncho onto her quickly "And welcome to our warm up party! We're gonna shake off the cold with dancing and hot spicy foods!" He laughed as Lina giggled checking out her colorful Poncho "Hm...those eyes." The Tostarenan spoke and snapped his fingers "You wouldn't happen to know a wolf guy would you?" He eyes widened as she nodded quickly "Yeah! That's my dad, have you seen him?!" The Tostarenan called another other this one with a different colored skull "You were right Kip, that wolf guy's kid is here." He told him as 'Kip' smiled nervously "Just his kid?" Lina shook her head wagging her tail happily "No I'm here with others, just I came to visit the town. But if you know where my dad is take me too him!" The blue skulled Tostarenan chuckled nervously and smiled "You see, that's the problem. He woke up awhile ago and when he saw the Inverted Pyramid float up into the sky he dashed off." Lina nodded and shook his hand wildly "Thank you, mister!" Before hopping back to the Odyssey.

Amina was pacing around the Odyssey with a worried Tayio "Amina calm down, Mario and Cappy probably found her and are coming back now." She reassured her as the dark skinned beauty huffed softly "But she could be anywhere, Tayio! I should've watched her closely.." She sighed as the door of the Odyssey opened slowly "Mina! Princess Mina, my p-!" Amina quickly picked up the small hybrid and laughed happily "Oh Lina, you're safe! Why on earth did you run off like that?" She asked as Lina giggled "I was upset cause we couldn't find papa, so I went into Toster Maina and found out he was there." Tayio floated over to them "Wait, he is here? Let's go get him then!" She smiled about to float out the door "But one the skully men said he went over to the Inverted Pyramid." Amina tapped her chin in thought "He's probably looking for us. Let's get moving then!" . Cappy had floated close to the large sinkhole that had appeared under the Inverted Pyramid when it floated up "Well that's dangerous. You think Lina went down there?" He asked as Mario jogged up to him careful not to fall in "Maybe, I know her parents. Both crazy but love adventure. So she probably did go down there." He sighed and looked over after hearing some pawsteps "Mario! What are you doing here?!" He heard his good friend Drako shout as the wolf ran over to him "Drako? Thank goodness, you are here!" He chuckled as Drako gave a quick look to Cappy and jumped away "What the heck is that?!" He exclaimed as Cappy placed his hands on his hips with a questionable look "I'm Cappy, a Bonneter." He stated with a glare "Oh..a hat ghost. Not the weirdest thing I've seen." Drako shrugged and tapped his chin "I suppose you're here to stop Bowser from his latest kidnapping Princess Peach plan?" Mario nodded "Can you believe that guy? He now wants to marry Peach...again actually." He mumbled the last part "But why did he go and wreck the Patched Kingdom if he wanted Princess Amina, Nabi, Lina, Joel, Kit, and you?" Drako blinked and slowly nodded starting to remember "Oh yeah! He wanted me to be his best man, surprisingly after I nearly cracked his shell open. He wanted Nabi to be his planner but after finding the Broodal's he just threw her off his ship." Sudden realization came over him as he started to punch the air "When I find Nabi, if there's something hurting on her he's gonna really get it this time!" A sudden blur of brown and purple came tackling the wolf into the red sand "We found you! Finally!" Lina exclaimed hugging the stuffing out of him causing him to quickly calm down and hug her back "Oh good you're safe, are you okay? Nothing is broken right?" Drako asked checking over his daughter quickly as she laughed "I'm fine! Mario, Mina, Cappy, and Tayio have been keeping me safe." She wagged her tail happily, as Amina and Tayio were making their way over quickly "We got attacked back there!" Tayio exclaimed catching her breath as Amina stood upright "Yeah, by some weird looking but, freaking adorable, mummy dudes." She told them and looked over to Drako "Oh hey bub." She smiled as Drako's right eye twitched "Seriously! Beenn two days and a half since I've been gone and all you say is "Oh hey, bub." ?!" Amina laughed softly before picking up the wolf in a hug "Glad to have you back, bub!" Mario gave a chuckle as Cappy and Tayio clapped "Awesome, now let's get ready to leave! We got a lot of people to save!" Tayio exclaimed as Lina hopped up happily, soon getting wrapped up in mummy bandages "Fwee!" The Chinchos had appeared from under her and laughed "Hey, let her go!" Drako shouted as Lina started to shout for him only for her mouth to be covered as well before the mummies jumped down the sinkhole "Fweeee!" Drako sighed lightly "What is this a video game? Get my kid back and she's taken by some mummies." He mumbled getting ready to jump down "Hold on there, we don't know how deep that hole is!" Cappy exclaimed Drako merely gave him a peace sign and jumped down "I told you." Mario chuckled as Amina crossed her arms under her bust "Maybe the secret as to why this place is still freezing is down there." The four looked to each other as Tayio chuckled nervously "So..who's going in first?"

A large pile of sand had broke the two humans fall but they were still a little dazed from it though. They had looked up to meet the eyes of their two Bonneter friends who chuckled softly at them "Okay, so where's Marko?" Tayio questioned glancing around the underground ice cavern soon spotting the wolf leaping up to a platform "It's Drako, Tayio." Amina told her as the female Bonneter blinked "Oh." "Anyway he's way ahead of us already. We gotta catch up quick." Tayio stated turning into a hat onto Amina's head, Cappy doing the same with Mario. Mario had started a run onto the narrow path and started to skid to a stop after finding out it was covered with slippery ice "Be careful! Geez, there'd be no more games with you dead." Amina chuckled helping him up. They soon found some Goombas' not having trouble on the ice and looked to each other with a nod, Cappy and Tayio were flung over to the two unsuspecting Goombas and the two heroes were turned into them. Mario had gotten used to the whole 'no arms' thing but Amina was other wise "Hey these feet don't slip on ice!" Cappy projected to them through their heads as Tayio giggled "Yeah, it's pretty cool though." She said as Amina and Mario jumped and waddled over to a huge stack of Goombas' "Oh great golly gumdrops." Amina said flabbergasted as the stack of Goombas noticed her "Ah!" She started to run the other way as the Goomba stack started to chase her with love hearts in sue.

(Skiper skip!) The group had made it to the large and very spacious area where Amina had noticed a platform that was to hold something, possibly the Binding Band. Mario had tugged on her hand lightly and pointed to a large circular arena of sorts soon spotting a large head with a pyramid shaped top that was half the size of the Inverted Pyramid was flying around on a large circular platform down below, carrying Drako in one of its hands while Lina dangled on one of it's large loop earrings "How dare you take Ring?!" The huge rock and ice structure roared in a gravelly voice that shook the entire underground chamber as she dropped Drako onto the ground "I did not take your fudging ring lady! You have my daughter dangling on your earring and I'd love her back!" The wolf shouted standing up quickly with an angry sway of his tail as Lina called out for help "You no talk to me that way! I am Knucklotec, I smash your puny forms!" It or rather she started to pound at the ground trying to get Drako but he dodged her attempts barely. The group had jumped down from taking over some Bullet Bills and Amina pointed up at the huge floating structure "Leave my knight alone!" Knucklotec stopped mid punch and looked over to the group as Drako quickly made his way to climb up onto her "There's more of you thieves?! Where is ring, give me my ring!" She exclaimed as Mario huffed "We didn't take your ring! Someone else did, we're trying to help our friends!" He called out as Knucklotec reared up her giant rock fist "You lie!" With that shout she smashed down the ground near them causing them to jump out of the way "Mario! You got this, I have to help Drako!" Amina shouted as she made her way around the huge floating structure leaving Mario to have a stare down with Knucklotec. Knucklotec aimed her fist at him as Mario ran around the arena soon she smashed one down onto some ice which caused her hand to knock itself out Mario looked up to Cappy and Cappy looked down to Mario they smiled thinking the same thing as Mario bolted towards her knocked out fist, which was now returning to Knucklotec. Mario grasped the brim of Cappy and threw him towards the fist in a successful capture and soon fell into the fist as Cappy shouted to Mario in his head "Mario, Cappy! Watch out she's sending ice rocks at you to deture you!" They heard Amina shout as Cappy directed Mario toward the angered entity, soon making a strong impact on her face causing everyone on Knucklotec to hold on tightly as she flew way back into the background "Watch it Mario!" Drako had shouted as Lina held tightly onto Knucklotec's earring.

(Rule of three for thy, means I skip this.) Mario within Knucklotec's fist had made contact with her rocky face she was flung far back with the shouts of the four holding onto her as she soon let out a roar before disappearing in a colorful big poof of smoke. The Multi-Moon had appeared with a sparkle and made Amina, Tayio, Drako, and Lina float up making Drako float around aimlessly "What the heck is this?!" Amina and Tayio had only laughed as the Multi-Moon took them all towards Mario, Lina squealed "Mario, Cappy! Grab the Multi-Moon!" She exclaimed as Cappy popped out from Mario's hat and Mario laughed running up to the floating group and they both grabbed the three moon object (the music played) and everyone made a cheer as Drako looked very much confused "We got the Multi-Moon!" Everyone had shouted making Drako groan "Will someone tell me what's going on here?!" The group looked over to him and laughed as the Multi-Moon took them out of the arena.

Drako grazed his paw(finger) along one of the Green Multi-Moons that the group had fround as they all traveled back to the Odyssey they stopped in Tostarena for a break "So this is a Moon? Man power must be different outside of Patched and Mushroom Kingdom." He said and gave the Moon back to Mario "We got freaked out first time we saw it too." He told him looking over to Amina who was helping the Tostarenans get things back to normal with Lina who was chasing around some lizards they sat back for a while as they listened to the music from the Radio up on one of the many colorful roofs "Breaking news! The ship that was spotted in Sand Kingdom that caused a great decrease in temperature and stole the Binding Band has now been spotted in the Wooded Kingdom!" Everyone had stopped to listen "Soiree, meaning big parties? Or big disasters? The fiend now is going after the Soiree Bouquet, who will stop him now?!" Amina looked down to Lina as Tayio rested on her head soon popping out just like Cappy who made a brave face "Let's go after him!" He shouted as Mario got up from his seat and Amina walked over to Drako "Would you like to stay here and help the Tostarenans, Drako?" She asked as Lina hopped up in down in place "Well, they do need help. I wouldn't want to make your adventure a bit cramped." He told her and she smiled about to say something but the radio started up again "In other news Assistant Mayor of Metro Kingdom, Nabi, is making preparations for the upcoming festival! Will you attend to see her grand work?!" Amina blinked "Hey Drako did you he-" All she pretty much saw was a dotted outline of the wolf and his daughter as they ran to the Odyssey "Come on Princess!" The Princess of the Patchuni gave a laugh and started to run after them "Hey wait up you guys!"

Drako glanced around the Odyssey as it took off, getting to know his new friends Cappy and Tayio who were talking about the next kingdom as Amina and Mario conversed about the Sand Kingdom he looked over to Lina who was laying on ther floor drawing a very well drawn Tostarenan on some sticker paper "What are you doing, Lina?" He questioned sitting down criss cross applesauce (I WILL NOT GIVE THAT UP lol.) in front of her as she looked up "I'mma drawing the skele guys! They're stickers too, so I can stick 'em on the Odyssey!" She exclaimed happily and quickly got out her pair of safety scissors to cut her sticker out "When did you learn to draw?" He asked moderately surprised seeing as back home she never did that, or least without him or Nabi knowing, honestly he noticed she was more out there with things. Lina was a hyper kid but calmer in a sense, same thing with Joel though he was...flamboyant, Drako chuckled softly in his thoughts as Lina stood up quickly "Papa! I almost forgot!" She dug around in her pocket before taking out those two quesadillas she stashed earlier in that baggy "I saved you these cause I knew you'd be hungry!" With all that happened the quesadillas turned up smashed together into something one would have to eat with a spoon or fork...maybe a spork. The wolf grinned and patted his daughter on the head "Thatta girl." Amina raised an eyebrow along with Mario as he happily ate the smashed food and shared a shrug and soon Lina hopped up happily with a cheer "To the Wooded Kingdom!" (Freeze frame!)

(Also! There are times when I will 'forget' my main characters meaning everyone that you don't know from the Mario series of course or "the" main characters meaning Mario and Cappy. I have a hard time concentrating on certain number of characters and I want to test myself on that with this.)


	8. Let's do the Odyssey! 8

(Some filler!~)

As the Odyssey soared through the sky Lina was napping on one of the sofa beds, Tayio was awaiting for Amina to continue her story, Cappy and Mario were talking on about what to do when they reach the Wooden Kingdom, and Drako now joining the group to look for his son Joel and his wife Nabi was outside of the Odyssey checking around the flying ship for any..broken parts. Amina yawned softly leaning against her soft armchair popping a few raspberries into her mouth before glancing over to the Odyssey door and seeing her wolf knight walk in "Well everything is great, honestly if I knew how to build this I would." He grinned making Amina look up in thought "Doesn't sound too bad, I'll have Gizmo and Amber see if they could make a blueprint." Drako took a seat on the red carpeted floor swaying his tail slightly "So Nabi is in this place called Metro Kingdom, but where's Joel?" He asked as the group shrugged "Honestly Kit never said anything about him, but don't worry if anything he's either safe back home or lost in a kingdom but safe." Tayio said remembering what Kit had told them "I just hope that they are, because if they aren't Bowser is getting more than a cracked shell this time." The wolf glared darkly using a claw to scratch at the carpet as Amina laughed softly "Bowser was surely not expecting that!" Mario exclaimed making them laugh, soon Tayio fixed up her bow "Hey Mina, you should tell us more of your story!" She was waiting eagerly for this...maybe she could see outside of Amina's lies about her time with Bowser "Alright alright fine, running low on travel ideas anyway might as well bore the audience." She mumbled with a smile and sat up straight in her seat "So where we left off, Bowser was still being an arse to me. Even making the cell he kept me in much more uncomfortable." She started

 _(Flashback time!~)_

 _Bowser was pacing around his sleeping chambers, thinking on what to do with the Princess of Patchuni. Sure he could toss her in the lava, or upright send her back home via Bonzai Bill but...he couldn't, there was something about the rowdy Princess that bothered him. It even so much as irked him but he didn't know why or at least had a thought about it, seeing what was happening around his kingdom and seeing her upset face something clicked within him as he did just give up into her 'pleas' and let her sleep in the room for Peach, even so as to let her roam around the castle but every exit was guarded plus for some reason she was sad no one knew about what, she wasn't sad about being here though. The Koopa King smirked "With how whiny she is, I doubt she can escape." He kept to that to make himself feel a bit better though that would change in few as Kamek, the Magikoopa that aided to his every wish waddled into Bowser's room fixing up his glasses "You're gnarliness, we have a bit of an issue." Kamek had told Bowser leading to the King to stare at him in rising anger "P-princess Amina seems to have escaped." Bowser's right eye twitched and soon he let out a loud roar of anger and fire._

 _Sending his guards out to find her before she gets to far he went to look around himself, soon finding the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. playing a new game "Hey look!" Lemmy had bounced over on one of his star balls "King dad!" The Koopalings had shouted along with Junior's own name for his father "Wanna join us in this awesome game Princess Amina had taught us?" Junior asked as Ludwig chuckled "Even I find it rather amusing, I should be composing but this is "fun" ." He stated only for Morton to push him aside "Yeah, it ain't even girly! They must do some fun games over at the Patched Kingdom." Bowser was trying to get a word in but even with his booming voice the kid's yelling all together had overpowered him, he soon caught glimpse of the garden outside of the play area, and then the Princess of Patchuni. (Yes Bowser has a garden...filled possibly with much calmer Piranha Plants and other dangerous shit lol.) Making his way out there and leaving the Koopalings to sulk but quickly go back to actually playing together he stomped his foot in anger at the Princess only for her to shush him "They're sleeping." She said gesturing to the Piranha Plants, though mostly his prized giant ones "What are you doing here, Kamek said you escaped!" Bowser growled making Amina roll her eyes "I simply didn't tell him I was going to explore your castle. Must've went into the room." Bowser then looked to her attire as she was wearing one of Peach's dresses though it had some alterations "Don't ask or threaten me about the dress. You kidnapped me, I don't have clothes here." She huffed and looked away from him with a light blush "I also had to change it up a bit, I'm much thicker than Peach you know." Bowser didn't want to question that but his eyes did wander over her plump figure only for him to quickly look up to the Piranha Plants...he was ignoring her since he let her stay in Peach's room it was two days prior from that and the Koopalings, aside from Wendy, and Ludwig who actually has a thing for her told him he should talk with her._

 _Princess Amina was more open to people than Princess Peach even though she was trapped here till Mario came to save her "So..what's your deal?" He asked as she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow "Excuse me?" Bowser cleared his throat, trying to make good conversation "Oh, you're asking about me." She glanced back up to the Piranha Plants and took her crown off her head "You'd ever feel a deep sadness?" She asked "Mostly because of what you are or what your lineage is your entire life is just planned out there?" Bowser blinked in surprise "You see, Toadsworth had looked after me and Peach. Peach went off to rule the Mushroom kingdom, and I ruled over the Patched Kingdom. Seeing as by some odd elements of nature I was the new ruler to be when I came of age." She rubbed the surface of the large Topaz in her crown "But as we grew I learned Peach was the favorite, heck she even got some dude who loved her to the point of saving her every time some giant freaking turtle kidnapped her who also seems to love the heck out of her. Though me? Considering I was indeed a Princess I had to wait for my Prince, I couldn't go out for adventures or save someone myself." Amina sighed as one of the smaller Piranha Plants nuzzled against her hand "Just for once I wanted to be the hero, I wanted to save my half-sister. But no it was always 'stay here and be safe' 'No you cannot! I forbid it!' ." She moved her hands quickly from the plant seeing as it was starting to smoke "Outside of that Peach gets everything, she has the looks, she has a knight in shining overalls, and everyone loves her!" (This is somewhat at the beginning of her ruling over Patched Kingdom, she has yet to even know Nabi, Drako,and Kit. Plus the whole Kingdom doesn't even like her as the ruler because she's so young.) She exclaimed with a small burst of fire from her hands and looked over to Bowser who was more or less shocked at her "I'm sorry.." She mumbled taking in some breaths soon falling to her knees with a small sob "I know I sound like nothing but a jealous girl but it's true! Why am I the black sheep?" Bowser honestly didn't know how to respond to this, in a sense he and the Princess of Patchuni were one and the same but he'd never tell her that._

 _Kamek had flown in on his broom to tell his king that the Princess couldn't be found but saw the scene before him. Though Bowser sorta sensed him there and turned his red gaze over to the Magikoopa and quickly grabbed Amina up by her waist "Kamek! I found her roaming about the garden." The Princess of Patchuni pushed against his hold on her and yelled out in anguish "B-but I thought-" "You thought nothing!" Bowser growled making Kamek shink back in fear "I wanted you to keep an eye on her, she could've actually escaped!" The Koopa King glared and started to stomp off "Put me down!" Amina had shouted as Kamek rubbed his chin in thought "Something happened here..and my King doesn't want me to know." He smirked lightly and started to fly off elsewhere. Two armored Koopa guards had tossed Amina onto her bed in her room making her glare at them "What do you mean I can't go to the garden?!" She shouted only for Bowser to enter the room and raise a claw up at her "Can't have you planning an escape now, can I? From now on whenever you want to explore my castle these two guards will be watching you." He snapped his fingers (I'm gonna say cause he does that.) Making the two guards salute their King before marching out the room "That's invading my privacy!" Amina shouted as Bowser got in her face "Well you're a prisoner in my castle, what I say goes. So stay in your room." Her lips quivered making the large king smirk and turn away to walk off "I tell you how I feel and this is how you treat me!?" When he left her room she tossed a pillow at the door and fell down onto the bed squeezing the one pillow within her hold "What are you thinking Mina, he's an evil king bent on ruling Mushroom Kingdom." She sighed glancing out the window._

 _(Flashback end!)_

Tayio let out a groan seeing as the Odyssey had landed, and crossed her little arms "Oh come on!" Making Amina laugh happily as she stood up "Woody Kingdom!" Lina had exclaimed hopping happily out of the Odyssey, Amina stood up fixing up her clothes "Drako, do you want to join us or do you want to stay behind and keep watch of the Odyssey?" The wolf glanced outside and gave a small nod "Sure, haven't been on a good adventure in a long time." He smirked as Mario fixed Cappy on his head and Tayio plopped onto Amina's head "Alright, we're ret-2-go!" As they walked out they found Lina chasing around a small rabbit with a top hat "Give me that Moon!" The rabbit snickered at her and quickly moved to the side having Lina go face to bark with a tall Pine tree making everyone watching her hiss in her pain.

Meanwhile, looking down from above stood a much older wolf wearing a long white lab coat with a blue shirt, a matching belt with some brown pants. His tail swayed as he smiled lightly "Hm, didn't know they were coming." He smiled looking towards but not at the sun, his Amber eyes shined "Though I should've guessed from the fact Bowser was here." He gave a small wave to Lina as he looked back down seeing as she was staring right at him and back-flipped off the platform he was on disappearing from sight.


	9. Let's do the Odyssey! 9

Mario glanced around the quiet closing many trees populated the area, and the grass was a nice looking green. In the distance was another Crazy Cap store and stationed nearby was Toby's Tourist Stand, Amina wasn't going to question as to how or why he's always in the next Kingdom to ease her mind. Drako glared at the Fennec Fox along with Mario making Cappy and Lina (as hats) laugh with Lina "Toby!" The young hybrid called out walking over to him with a smile "Hey guys! Welcome to the Wooded Kingdom!" The small fox grinned taking out a single brochure "Via Steam Gardens, the world's most advanced Greenhouse." Amina chuckled softly and took the brochure opening it wide "So what's the best part to see here?" Lina asked tilting her head making Toby glance around like he was being watched "I would tell you...but it's a secret." Toby then caught eye of Drako and scoffed "Wolf." Drako crossed his arms "Archer." Before anything could or actually start Amina dragged Drako away from the stand waving bye to him.

"What the heck is he doing here? Last time I checked Toby was back at Patched Kingdom!" Drako scoffed kicking a pebble up and around as Amina, with Cappy and Tayio looked through the map "I honestly don't know myself, but don't think about him too much. I know how you get." Amina told him as Mario stared at all the strange, rusty robots with peeling yellow paint and flowers growing out of their heads stationed around the forest panicking like mad and yelling something about an unidentified object flying by the Kingdom "Actually, me and Tayio know why Mario doesn't like him. Why doesn't Drako like him?" Cappy asked looking over to Drako for an answer "Well me and Toby have competed since we were young for Nabi's affection. In the end I won, and he's hated me ever since, still now even though me and Nabi are married with two kids he flirts with her." Tayio blinked and gave a laugh "Golly that's a story!" She slapped her 'knee' wiping a fake tear "Shoot, it's a wonder you and Toby were sending them glares. Giving off vibes like some fight is gonna happen." The group was stopped on their walk as they heard hoof-steps and soon coming into view was a white tailed deer Patchun (Patchun is just one Patchuni.) wearing a bright pink shirt covered by overalls but with a skirt a pair of shorts with a gear Patch on their thigh "Princess!" The deer exclaimed as Amina grinned letting the small deer hug her "Gizmo! It's so nice to see you!" The deer chuckled softly and looked to the group "It's been a long time." Amina turned to the group and pushed the deer forward "Everyone, except Drako and Lina this is Gizmo, he works as an assistant mechanic scientist in Patched Kingdom." Mario, Cappy and Tayio's eyes widened "He?!" The deer giggled softly and flipped his bang "Yup!~" He grinned wiggling his tail "Amber told me you were here, I didn't believe him." Drako looked around before looking back to Gizmo "Wait Amber's here?" He nodded holding his clipboard to his chest "You're only allowed to access the entirety of Amber's Lab if you're a scientist. But considering that takes years of practice...I'll just get you some explorers' outfits!" The deer clapped his hooves and turned to go to the Crazy Cap store but was stopped by Mario "I know you're trying to be nice but we're on an important mission." Gizmo's blue eyes widened and his hoof smacked his forehead lightly "Oh dear, I nearly forgot about that! You must be here about that odd ship hovering about the Soiree Bouquet." He then started to hop up some stairs to a small opening in the large rock wall "Amber tried to handle it and get them away from the Bouquet bit a huge ship came out of nowhere and blasted some Bonzai Bills at him, he got away but we don't know what the ships' want." Lina's eyes widened as she stared at the mess of the opening flower field, covered in purple goop "Nuuuuh, the pretty flowers!" She went to pick some but they wilted in her hold "Careful Lina, that purple stuff is poison. I've been helping the Steam Gardeners try to clean it up but it just keeps coming back." Gizmo told her as Amina tilted her head in thought spotting a few Piranha Plants throwing up the same purple goop "Bowser has no right to mess up such a wonderful place." Amina then went in front of the group "I think I know, it has to be one of the Broodals! I doubt Bowser has access to all this mess so he must've ordered one of the Broodals to do it." Drako's eyes widened along with the group as they looked up, the loud music of the Broodals played loudly as their ship quickly flew down from the Soiree Bouquet and hovered nearby "Da boss told us that'd you be here, and you know what else?" Topper grinned as he pointed down at Amina "He now wants his Bridesmade back!" Amina's eyes widened as three loops of rope came down onto her and began to lift her up to the ship with a loud shout for help "Let go of me you jackhole!" Scratch that.. Mario and Drako had jumped up to grab her but were immediately flung back to the ground harshly by Hariet's long and heavy braids "Sorry wolfy, but the boss wants what he wants." She chuckled winking at the wolf who gave a huff at her before passing out "Papa!" Lina had ran over to him in panic and whimpered hugging his body "Let go of Amina!" Cappy and Tayio exclaimed grabbing Amina's hands as she struggled to get free "I don't think so, hats!" Spewart shouted and let out a belch of poison at the two sending them back down to the ground with a worried Gizmo "No!" Amina struggled more as she was pulled onto the ship and the mean group laughed "To the boss!" Topper exclaimed as the Broodal ship flew off.

-Some time passes-

"Gizmo, hot towel! We got to rid this poison off these two Bonneters!" A voice shouted as a worried voice came in response "Right away, sir!" Hoof steps scampered away quickly as the wolf groaned waking up "Papa!" Lina exclaimed happily and hugged the wolf tightly making him cough "What happened?" He glanced around and sat up quickly in worry "The Princess!" Soon he felt a pounding pain in his forehead and groaned again, looking over to the voice who started to chuckle "Careful there, little bro. You guys took quite the hit." Gizmo had came back and quickly draped the hot towels over the shivering Bonneters "Amber?" The wolf groggily questioned as the other wolf in the room nodded "The one and only! I saw what happened, I was trying to help but there were too many people I care about in the area." Amber stated patting his younger brother's head "Don't do that! I'm an adult!" Drako exclaimed with a slight voice crack making Amber laugh "Mama mia.." They hear Mario mumble as he sat up from the bed next to Drako's "Those Broodals are a tough bunch." Mario mumbled cracking his neck slightly to relax his muscles he looked over to another bed with Cappy and Tayio resting on it with now warm towels on their heads "Cappy! Tayio!" He sprung up from the bed and went over to check his new friends "They'll be fine. Just gotta drink this medicine I made. Ever since that Bowser guy came and left those rabbit monsters here the locals have been getting sick." Amber told them as Gizmo, in a cute nurse uniform tended to the two Bonneters, lifting them up slightly so he can give them the medicine "I'd say it's been about a few hours since you guys passed out-" "A few hours!?" Drako exclaimed quickly getting up from his bed "We have to catch up to those Broodals and get Amina back!" Amber blinked his amber eyes and took out a pocket watch/compass "Well they were heading east, but you won't get far without Power Moons." Cappy and Tayio had recovered soon and danced around in the air happily "Come on, let's go find some! Princess Amina is waiting!" Tayio exclaimed as Lina hopped up happily "Let's go get some Power Mooms!" Cappy formed into Mario's hat and plopped onto his head and Tayio formed into a nice looking hat for Drako, and went onto his head "Considering Amina isn't with us I hope you don't mind a partnership." His red eyes sparkled "I don't mind at all!"

As they exited Amber's Lab (which is up on top of the area where you have to use Uproot to grow your way out to reach the Big Piranah Plant. But in the wall, he made a lift to get up there but you gotta have access to it and his lab.) , Amber pointed the way to go "If anything that blocked path is the way to go." He told them "Aren't you going with us?" Lina asked with a small pout making her uncle ruffle up her hair "I would, but I have to help the Steam Gardeners fix this area up. Now you guys go get those Power Moons and save Amina!" He exclaimed as they all got on the lift down, as Amber chuckled softly "I hope things go well for them." Gizmo giggled softly and looked up to the wolf "I think it will, Bowser is surely gonna get what's coming to him!" Amber and Gizmo looked up as a flying saucer appeared in the sky and flew down to the Secret Flower field "What the heck was that!?" Gizmo had shouted as Amber quickly went back into his lab "Not my problem."

Drako opened the map and started to dot down the path "The path to this 'Secret Flower' field looks mighty dangerous...I like it." Lina looked up to the blocked path then the Sherm who hadn't seen them yet "Maybe we could use the party cannons!" She exclaimed as the Sherm started to shoot at them, their missiles exploding into different confetti and colors "Hey yeah, good idea!" Cappy exclaimed as Mario gestured for Drako to do the job "So how do I do the capture thing?" The wolf asked looking up to Tayio "Take me into your hands and toss me at the enemy! I'm pretty sure anything with a hat or looks out of place we can take over." Drako did as instructed and soon he was a Sherm tank "Now shoot at the blocked path!" Doing so felt weird but he got used to it and popped out of the living tank creature, jumping excitedly "That was amazing! I have got to get me a personal Bonneter." He chuckled making the group laugh softly and Lina shout "Onward!"

(Skip some moons, it's about when they have over the amount needed.) As they walked up the elevated path to the Secret Flower Field the group looked up to the blocked entrance, they at least guessed by that seeing as a glowing beam of rainbow was coming from the Moon platform. Lina gasped and quickly hopped into the large field of flowers "No wonder Amber wanted us to come up here." Mario stated as he pointed up to the odd contraption that was definitely made by Bowser seeing as it had his face on it, Tayio popped off of Drako's head and glanced at the three Sherm tanks staring at them from afar "We may have to use those guys again." She gestured as Lina laughed happily rolling around in the flowers "Sounds like a plan, you ready Drako?" Mario looked over to the wolf who gave a brave nod "As ready as I'll ever be!" He exclaimed before taking Tayio's little hand and tossing her towards one of the Sherms. After they took down the structure blocking the Secret path Lina hopped up to grab the fourth to last moon they needed which caused the path to open up to a long looking fall "Lina, what are you doing? We need to go this way." Cappy questioned as Lina hopped around the previous flower field coming up to the group with a small pout "I was looking for flowers, for my mum." Drako blinked and turned to look at her "You know your mother has a pollen allergy." Lina then stomped her foot and crossed her arms "I was lookin for hyperalloginic ones!" Tayio gave a small chuckle at the word the young rabbit-wolf jumbled up as Mario gave a loud shout and jumped down the hole "Mario!" Drako had picked up Lina and followed the group as they all jumped down the hole, soon they landed softly on a pile of flowers with Mario shushing them "Let's all be quiet." Cappy told them as everyone went wide eyed at the flower gobbling creature known as Torkdrift, Lina gave a gasp "Nuuuuh, not the flowers!"

Meanwhile, way up in the skies. Flying over to the Lake Kingdom, the Broodals ship made a stop to hand over the Princess of Patchuni to the King of Koopas. Bowser gave a loud laugh "Good job you fools, I outta raise your pay." He smirked with the knowing lie but the Broodals only just cheered at the sound of extra money "Now where's my special guest?" Rango, the Bouncer had gently pushed Amina out with a small apologize for the shove, and onto Bowser's ship earning a cackle from Hariet only to get a angry glare from the Princess "Good good, now go and get the wedding dress! Make it snappy!" The King blared making Topper quickly shove off to the Lake Kingdom, Bowser merely stared down at the Princess with a temper, and chuckled patting her head "So glad you'll be joining us for my wedding." Amina smacked his hand away and huffed "Where the heck is my sister?!" The King tutted at her (meaning tsk tsk tsk) and grinned "Half sister you mean, you don't think I know nothing about you right?" Placing a claw gently under her chin to make her look up at him Bowser stared into her hazel eyes "Because I know a lot. Thanks to you actually." Amina pushed him enough to move from him and glare darkly "What is wrong with you?! You're more of an asshole than usual!" Bowser clenched his hands slightly before standing up straight "You clearly haven't felt _love_ before." Her right eye twitched as she pointed up at him "Love?! You think you love my sister?! Ha, you're just feeling some Stockholm syndrome!" Bowser had grabbed her hand and glared down at her "Watch your words, Princess." Amina huffed struggling to get out of his grip "Get it through your thick skull, Bowser! Peach despises you, and when Mario comes to kick some sense in you-!" Everything pretty much stopped, seemingly the ship and time. Do you wanna know why? Cause the Koopa King was kissing her.

What a twist, yeah?


	10. Let's do the Odyssey! 10

(Short Chapter!)

"Okay, what do we do before that thing either notices us or sucks us up too?" Tayio had said looking up to the Torkdrift "Well let's choose our moves carefully. We don't know what that thing is." Drako told them in a hushed voice, as Lina spotted a creature popping out of some soft dirt she squealed "Awe look at that thing!" She exclaimed as the onion looking plant gave a noise and started to run towards them, Drako quickly threw Tayio at the plant before transforming into the unusual onion-like plant "Whoa! This is weird." Drako said as he waved his leafy hands about "It's called Uproot! They use their viney legs to stretch up high!" Cappy smiled as he let Mario toss him onto another Uproot, while Drako walked over to the flower sucking creature "So how do I stretch-!" Soon thin, prickly legs stretched out from nowhere as he smashed his head against Torkdrift's glass chamber after a short blast the Torkdrift jolted around and flipped over, emitting red lights, and a grimy groan "FLOWERS, FLOWERS, FLOWERS. MUST HAVE ALL THE FLOWERS." It said and started to shift its body about making the glass chamber on top and a shield of spikes on the bottom, and three blue glowing flower bulbs appeared around it "DO NOT MESS WITH ME BIPED." Drako started to waddle run back to the group "Why didn't Amber tell me about this!" Lina looked up to the creature's blue bulbs and hopped up excitedly "Mario, papa! Ya gotta smash your onion heads against those blue glowlies!" Drako stopped his run and looked up to the flower bulbs covered with gray blocks as the Torkdrift shot some lasers at Mario.

(I'mma skip a lot of the fights, maybe not Bowser, cause I just enjoy his.) Drako had went after the last blue glowy flower bulb as Torkdrift tried to to laser him down he jumped over a blast and made it under the flower bulb stretching out his spiky vine legs and smashing his head against the bulb "Now Mario!" Lina exclaimed picking up and throwing Uproot Mario under the flipped over Torkdrift as it jerked around, Mario started stretching to smashing his onion head against the glass. Soon making it shatter, sending Torkdrift into the air as cracks started to show around it making beams of blue show before it exploded into dust. A shower of flowers fell from it making Lina laugh happily as Drako and Mario hopped out of the Uproots "You did it!" She exclaimed looking to Tayio and Cappy as they popped into their forms "That thing was creepy lookin' wonder where it came from." Tayio pondered as Cappy waved his little arms about "It came from OUTER SPAAAAAACE!" Tayio merely shoved him playfully and giggled "Can't wait to tell Nabi about that, she's gonna be jealous." Drako chuckled fixing up his shirt "Or she's gonna be angry with that fact." Lina pointed out making the wolf's eyes widen making Mario chuckle knowingly as they all looked up as the blue multi-moon came down from the sky "Alright we have enough to get to the next kingdom!" Mario exclaimed as Lina took out her camera watching as everyone went to grab the Multi-Moon.

After teleporting back to the Odyssey the group was faced with a bunch of Steam Gardeners roaming around it, ooohing and aaaahing at the structure. Toby was nearby happily counting his coins "Hey customers!" He walked to them only to gain a sour look "Oh, you guys have to wait." He smirked swaying his fluffy tail as Tayio crossed her arms "Whattya mean by that? It's our ship in the first place!" She stated making the Fennec Fox chuckle at her "But it's MY tourist attraction." He told her holding up a large sack of Coins "You certainly like to piss people off don't ya?" Cappy questioned with a raised eyebrow "Who me? I'm just running a business." Toby smiled only to yelp in surprise and duck from Drako's punch "We have to go now, and we don't have time for your crap Toby!" Mario chuckled lightly before running over to the Odyssey and taking out all of the Moons they had collected "You have no right to crash my business like this!" Toby shouted from Drako's headlock, quickly sweeping his tail under his feet making them both fall "Yeah we do, it's our ship like Tayio said! Plus we have to catch up to the Broodals and get Amina back!" The wolf told him making Toby stiffen "My lovely Princess has been kidnapped?!" He then stepped back for a second and smirked in his evil ways "She'll probably think of me as a hero if I let them go..I can see it now." Toby sighed making the group raise an eyebrow at him, Toby snapped his fingers and grinned "Fine you guys can use the crappy ship, but tell Amina of my generosity!" He flipped his hair and laughed "I await her words of my heroism." Making Cappy have to hold Tayio back from fighting the fennec fox "Why I outta pound ya into the ground for callin' my Odyssey crappy!" She exclaimed as Cappy pulled her onto the Odyssey, as it was starting to take off Lina waved to the Steam Gardeners happily "Bye flower bots! We're going to the Lake Kingdom!" A few of the Steam Gardeners waved back as Amber and Gizmo came up to say their goodbyes too "Be careful guys! Drako, when you find Garnet tell him he owes me 50 bucks!" Amber shouted swinging his arm around the small feminine deer "Come back and visit!"

"Let go of me!" Amina had shouted as two Koopa guards sat her down in a chair "Where are you Bowser, I need to punch your face!" She shouted struggling around as the Koopa guards tied her up to the chair. It was quiet for a moment before the Koopa King entered the "Captain's quarters" of the flying ship "I have a proposal for you Princess." He stated taking a seat in his custom made armchair, taking off his big white top hat in the process and setting it down next to him on the table between him and the Princess of Patchuni "You take it nice and easy, join me for my wedding to Peach and I won't destroy your precious kingdom." He smirked leaning slightly so his head can rest on his hand, then slowly crossing a leg over his other (the man's way to do it.) earning a bright angry look from Amina, earlier Kamek had used his magic to make her own internal magic numb until Bowser ordered for him to release it "No! Who do you think you are?! I want Princess Peach safe from your clutches, you jackhole." Her hazel eyes wandered on his hand as he lowered it down to a phone, pressing a certain button "Do it." Her eyes widened as a single "Right away, sir!" Came and soon she heard a loud explosion sound and screams of terror "The next one is after the Wolf family, and I know how much you care about them." She growled an anger before sighing in defeat "Alright fine, ...what are your demands?" She looked away from him as he chuckled "Demands? No no no, Princess. I just want you to be Peach's Bridesmaid. You denied last time so I've been plotting a way to make you say yes." He stood up picking up the phone "Hey Topper, a small addition to the plan. Kidnap the maker of the Loach Lady Dress, and have her make a beautiful Bridesmaid dress." The two Koopa guards untied her as Bowser walked over to help her stand up "I won't let you see Peach, or even tell you where she is. Don't want you planning to escape, so you will stay by me at all times." She nodded crossing her arms under her bust "You've lost your mind, Bowser."


	11. Author's Note!

Don't worry guys! I'm writing more of this, it's just I've been rather busy with things and I forget things easily.

But I on't forget this, I'm working on chapter 11 as we speak!


End file.
